39 & 13 means Love
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Yuma decides to get Kotori a gift to show her how he feels, but it won't be that easy, and the Numbers are going to make sure of that.  YumaxKotori, SharkxOC, implied TokunosukexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Well, yet again, I strayed off course with my ideas and ended up starting something new, but I couldn't help it! I had to write something for ZEXAL.**

**Yuma: I'm good with it! Whatever gets us more screentime is fine!**

**Vile: Glad you approve, Yuma. This won't be a very long story, maybe around 4-5 chapters, but I'll do my best.**

**Kotori: Who all will appear in this story?**

**Vile: Pretty much all characters who are friendly with Yuma, and at least one OC who will show up later. Shark will thank me for that, heh heh.**

**Shark: We'll see about that. Who's got the disclaimer?**

**Astral: Vile does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL or any of it characters. He does, however, own the aforementioned OC as well as any cards used that do not exist.**

**Vile: Thank you, Astral. Now then, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 1

"Hmm… Hmm…" Yuma hummed as he sat on a bench in Heartland Park, thinking to himself. The matter was quite important to him, as Astral noted while observing him. "What could I possibly get her…?"

**"Who are you referring to, Yuma?"** Astral asked suddenly, startling Yuma.

"Do you have to pop up out of nowhere every time?" The red-eyed boy asked irritably.

**"It is not my fault you don't pay attention."** The spirit deadpanned.

Yuma sat up and groaned. "Whatever. If you must know, I'm trying to figure out a gift for Kotori."

**"Ah, your green-haired female friend. If I may ask, for what reason would you get her a gift?"**

Yuma didn't even bother looking at him. "Do I need a reason?"

**"Based on my observations, humans typically give each other gifts for one of two reasons: either out of celebration or out of affection."** Yuma's face gained a small tint. **"There are no upcoming celebrations according to what you call a 'calendar.' So I would assume that you would want to give her a gift out of affection." Astral looked at him. "Am I correct?"**

Yuma's eyes widened. "…None of your business." He said, turning his head away to conceal his blush. He had liked Kotori for some time, but even with his "Kattobingu" spirit couldn't muster the courage to tell her.

**"Your face is red, Yuma. I have seen this before."** Astral's voice was heard.

"S-Shut up!" Yuma jumped and yelled at him, thankful no one else was around. "You are not helping right now!"

Astral merely blinked. **"Your reaction tells me that my assumption was correct. I have noticed other people act this way when they showed affection for each other. It is a sign of embarrassment."** Yuma had no words, so he just sighed and sat back down to think some more. He knew Astral had him there. For someone so unfamiliar with this world, Astral knew more than he thought. **"…A Deck."**

"Huh?" Yuma asked, looking at the spirit.

**"Get Kotori a Deck."** Astral replied. **"Humans who love each other usually have much in common, as I have observed. If the two of you are both able to Duel, it will be something that you two have in common."**

Yuma blushed harder when Astral said "love." Sure, he liked her, but did he actually _love_ her? He wasn't sure, but he thought over Astral's words. "Something in common…" He mused quietly. "We'd be unbeatable as a team… And we could be a couple at that…" A huge grin came over his face. "That's a great idea!" Astral smirked at his enthusiasm. Then Yuma stopped. "But what kind of cards would Kotori like?" Yuma began thinking again. "Astral, do you have any idea?"

**"Allow me a moment to think, Yuma."** The spirit answered. Astral entered his own thought. **"Hmm… I believe I recall her gazing at certain cards in that store…"**

"Kotori's been in the card store?" Yuma asked, surprised.

**"Indeed. I remember seeing her there while searching there myself. She did not gaze at a specific card, but the cards she did seem to gravitate towards were of the Winged-Beast Type. Perhaps she has an affinity towards them."**

"Winged-Beasts? Sounds like a good idea. I mean, even part of her name means 'bird'. I'll try it!" Yuma rushed off into the city, a huge grin plastered on his face. "This day will the best day ever for me! Kattobingu daze, ore!"

Astral merely chuckled. **"Observation #21: Humans become ecstatic at the thought of good outcomes, even when said outcomes have not occurred yet."** Astral then noticed something nearby. He noticed a lone figure, peeking out from behind a tree. **"Hmm… I have an unpleasant feeling. Events may not go as smoothly as Yuma believes they will."** The spirit cautiously followed his partner back into the city.

The figure continued peeking out from behind the tree, looking at Yuma as he rushed off. "Yuma…" The figure sighed in a female voice. She stepped out fully, revealing herself as Cathy. "Why…? Why does it have to be her…? I've loved you more than she has… I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't hear me out…" A single tear fell from her eyes as she walked away. "If I wasn't such a shy person… maybe you'd see me for the person I am, and see that I'm the one for you…"

**"There is something you can do…"** A mysterious voice spoke to her.

"Wh-Who's there?" Cathy asked, slightly scared. Then, a card blew through the wind next to her. Cathy reached down and picked up the card. It had the frame of an Xyz Monster, but no monster image. It had weird markings, making her unable to decipher it. "What is… this…?" All of a sudden, a dark aura surrounded Cathy, causing her to squint her eyes shut. The card image slowly began to fill in, and the markings morphed. Then her slowly opened, showing a redness in her eyes. "Yuuuuuumaaaaa… you are mine…" Cathy licked her lips and giggled, the laugh carrying an eerie echo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokunosuke: Astral's right to have a bad feeling. I can already see the hidden danger, Ura!<strong>

**Vile: Don't worry, Tokunosuke. Things will be fine in the end.**

**Yuma: I'm not worried! *grins* I have one question, though. What's up with the title? It makes no sense to me!**

**Vile: That question will be answered later as well. Be patient, Yuma.**

**Yuma: *groans***

**Kotori and Cathy: *giggles***

**Vile: I might get another chapter out today, depending on if my brain works.**

**Takashi: In any case, leave some reviews for Vile! It boosts self-esteem, which is important!**

**Vile: Thanks, Takashi. See you later, viewers!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Well, I managed to get in a second chapter today. Lucky me. ^^**

**Kotori: You still haven't explained what happened last chapter.**

**Vile: Easy, Kotori. It'll get there. On a different note, we bring someone new into the story with this chapter.**

**Tokunosuke: My time to shine, Ura! *grins***

**Yuma, Tetsuo, Shark: *snickering at him***

**Tokunosuke: What's so funny, Ura...?**

**Shark: How are you so sure that it's you?**

**Tokunosuke: I just AM, Ura!**

**Vile: Before this turns into a brawl, let's move on, shall we?**

**Cathy: The disclaimer's on the first page. No need to reprint it, nya.**

**Vile: And with that reminder, here we go!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 2

Yuma ran through the city toward the card shop, still grinning. _'I hope they have a good selection of cards today!'_ He thought hopefully. Yuma eventually reached the shop in question. "Finally, I made it!" He stopped to calm down and catch his breath before entering. Once he was fully calm, he entered the card shop.

The card selection was vast today: just his luck. Yuma noticed a variety of Winged-Beast monsters, but most of them were few and far between. As an added minus, he barely saw any Winged-Beast support cards or Xyz Monsters. "Oh, man… why does the variety have to be against me?"

"Don't get teary-eyed just yet, Ura!" A voice said from behind him, startling Yuma. It was clear who it was, though. Only one person he knew said "Ura" in each sentence he spoke. He turned around and saw Tokunosuke.

"What do you mean, Toku?" Yuma asked the bespectacled Duelist.

Tokunosuke let out his trademark sneaky giggle. "Yuma-kun, don't forget that there is a hidden side to everything, Ura. The cards you see on the wall may not be desired, but the right selection can always be found in some way or another, Ura." The small boy walked up and tapped on the owner's counter, addressing the owner. "Go aisatsu, Kodoa-sama, Ura."

The owner turned to him. "Ah, go aisatsu, Tokunosuke. What can I help you with?"

"Two things, my friend, Ura. First I need an Omotengu card, the rarest version you have, Ura."

"Omotengu? You're in luck, my boy. I just got one in yesterday." Kodoa said as he rummaged through a box. "Here you go, an Omotengu card in Super Parallel Rare, my rarest copy. Is this for my daughter, by any chance?"

Tokunosuke smiled. "You read MY hidden side this time, Ura. Yes, it is for Hikaya-chan, Ura."

Kodoa chuckled. "In that case, it's on the house."

Tokunosuke gasped and bowed. "Doumo arigatou, Kodoa-sama, Ura."

"'Twas nothing, Tokunosuke. Now, what else did you need?"

"Oh yes, of course. Yuma-kun, come over here, Ura." Yuma walked over to the two of them. "This is Yuma Tsukumo, one of the friends I told you and Hikaya-chan about, Ura. He needs a good Winged-Beast-themed Deck as a gift for someone, Ura."

Yuma scrambled. "H-How did you know that?"

Tokunosuke's trademark giggle came again. "I can see your hidden side, Yuma-kun, Ura. You need this Deck for Kotori-chan, am I wrong, Ura?"

Yuma just laughed sheepishly. "Got me."

Kodoa smiled. "A gift for a special one, eh? How cute. I have just the thing for you, Yuma." Kodoa walked towards the end of his counter and pulled out a black box. Opening it, he re-arranged objects inside until he picked up what looked like a Deck. "Here we go." He closed the box and put it back before handing it to Yuma. "This is Structure Deck: Beating Wings. It focuses on Winged-Beast monsters and has some strong Xyz Monsters to boot."

"Whoa… Nice!" Yuma commented, but then he noticed the price: 1400 yen. He went through his pockets for any loose money, but came up with 1260 yen. "Dang it… 140 yen short!"

Kodoa looked at him sympathetically, then smiled. "Worry not, Yuma. Since you're a good friend of Tokunosuke, and the situation calls for it, I'll give you a 300 yen discount. You can have it for 1100 yen."

"R-Really?" Yuma stuttered, with Kodoa nodding. Yuma shook the man's hand. "Thank you so much, sir! I owe you for this!"

Meanwhile, Astral noted the situation. **"Observation #22: Bargains are made between humans under the correct circumstances."**

"You don't need to owe me anything. The satisfaction of my customers is what means the most to me." Yuma handed Kodoa the money and received the Structure Deck. As they were leaving, Kodoa said, "Good luck, my boy!"

"Arigatou, Kodoa-sama!" Yuma said back. Both he and Tokunosuke left the store, their "prizes" in hand. Suddenly, Yuma grinned and poked Tokunosuke in the head. "So, who's this 'Hikaya-chan' you mentioned, eh…? Someone I should know about…?"

Tokunosuke was clearly blushing, but his signature smirk kept him cool. "That's a part of my hidden side, Yuma-kun. Good luck reading it, Ura!" He let out his trademark giggle. "At any rate, good luck with Kotori-chan! Sayonara, Yuma-kun, Ura!" Tokunosuke ran off, laughing for seemingly no reason.

Yuma scratched his head at Tokunosuke, but decided to worry about the current matter. Pulling out his D-Gazer, he dialed the connection to Kotori's D-Gazer and waited.

Kotori was brushing her hair at home when her D-Gazer began beeping. She picked up the device and activated it, seeing Yuma's face. "Oh, hey, Yuma-kun!"

"Hey Kotori." Yuma replied. "I was wondering… if you weren't doing anything today… you wanna go around the city with me? Just us?" A sheepish smile formed on his face.

Kotori, on the other hand, was blushing. "You mean… like a… date?"

It was Yuma's turn to blush now. "Y-Yeah, I guess so…"

"O… Okay. I'll be there soon. Where should I meet you?"

"In front of Kodoa's card shop. I'm there right now."

"All right. See you soon."

"See you… Kotori-chan." Yuma said, hesitating on the last word before hanging up.

'_Did he just call me… Kotori-_chan_?'_ The green-haired girl thought, her heart pounding. Her face was as red as her crush's eyes, but a smile made its way onto her face. _'Yuma called me Kotori-_chan_… and he asked me out… on a date! This is like a dream come true!'_ Kotori closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content, placing her hand over her heart. "Yuma…" She breathed, failing to notice wind blowing in from the open window, trailing a white slip of paper in through the opening. The object was blown into Kotori's coat pocket, resting there. Kotori opened her eyes. _'That's it. I'm tell him today. I'm tell him how I feel.'_ The girl grabbed her coat and ran out of her house, not even noticing the blank card still wedged in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokunosuke: I knew it would be me, Ura!<strong>

**Tetsuo: Sure you did, pal. Sure you did. *laughs***

**Akari: Aw, that was cute at the end. My little bro's getting a girlfriend!**

**Yuma: How'd you get in here, sis?**

**Akari: *points back* Open door.**

**Yuma: *sweatdrops* Right... At any rate, to those who don't know, "go aisatsu" is Japanese for "greetings."**

**Vile: Thanks for that, Yuma. Things are getting mysterious now. Cathy's feeling off and Kotori has a blank card. Who knows where this could lead?**

**Shark: Something tells me it ain't gonna be good, but we'll have to wait and see.**

**Kotori: Hey Vile, Yuma had a point. Who was that "Hikaya" person?**

**Vile: ...If it doesn't show up later, that'll be in another fic. ^^**

**Kotori: Okay then... *to viewers* If you like this story, make sure to leave lots of reviews!**

**Yuma: Yeah! Vile can Kattobingu better with 'em!**

**Vile: Ehehe... thanks Yuma, I guess.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Hey hey, Chapter 3 has made it. I must say, I'm getting reviews at a faster rate from this story than my others. Must be because A) This section is new, and B) People really want to see a good YumaxKotori fic. Also, people really seem to want to see Shark.**

**Shark: *flicks hair* 'Cause I'm awesome.**

**Yuma and Kotori: *roll eyes in amusement***

**Vile: Yeah, at any rate, a couple reviewers gave me some insight on how to help this, and I appreciate it. I welcome constructive criticism, but flamers, tread lightly, because Shark's WATER Deck is primed to douse you. *Shark smirks* Now then, shall we get into this?**

**Takashi: First, the reminder: The disclaimer is on the first chapter, so refer there to see it.**

**Vile: Thank you. Now then, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 3

Yuma was still staring at the D-Gazer even after hanging up. "Did I seriously just call her Kotori-_chan_?" He asked himself quietly. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Man, I didn't think I'd actually say it."

Astral merely looked at him. **"Yuma, do all humans have difficulty speaking statements they agree with regarding love?"**

Yuma looked at him. "Not all humans, but most. Even when we agree with something, we sometimes have difficulty actually saying it out loud if it would cause us to feel embarrassed."

"**…Observation #23: Embarassment can lead humans to conceal what they agree with."** Astral noted.

Yuma rolled his eyes in amusement. _'I'm just glad she chose to come. I can give her this, and maybe she'll know how I feel.'_ He thought, holding up the Structure Deck and blushing. Then, his D-Gazer began ringing. _'Is it Kotori again?'_ Yuma answered the call, but was thrown completely off guard.

_"Yuma!"_ A different female voice yelled, startling Yuma and almost making him drop the Deck and D-Gazer. Rather than his green-haired friend, the caller was an annoyed-looking redhead.

"*sighs* What's wrong now, Nee-chan?" Yuma sighed, not surprised to see his sister irritated.

_"Care to tell me what you're doing at the Deck Shop?"_ Akari asked.

"H-How'd you know?" Yuma asked, shocked.

_"Tokunosuke told me when I asked him where you were. Now, care to answer me?"_

"*sighs* Oh, why not? I was here to get this." Yuma explained, holding up the Structure Deck.

_"Another Deck?"_ Akari asked, still annoyed. _"How many cards do you need, Yuma?"_

"It's not for me!" The boy yelled. "I bought it for Kotori!"

Akari's annoyed face changed to one of confusion. _"Kotori?"_

"Yeah. It's… a gift." Yuma's face was tinting slightly. Then he heard a different voice.

"Yuma-kun!" This female voice was familiar, and Yuma saw Kotori running towards him, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kotori!" Yuma called back to her. Akari also saw her.

Then, a smirk made its way onto the Tsukumo girl's face. _"Is there something going on that I should know about, Yuma?"_

Yuma blushed. "It's nothing, Nee-chan." He said, putting slight emphasis on the word "nothing".

Kotori was confused, but thought it was just another of their quarrels. Then she noticed the box Yuma was holding. "Is that a Deck? Don't you already have one, Yuma?"

Yuma momentarily forgot about his sister on the call and looked at her, then at the Deck. "Oh, yeah, this thing. I, uh, I got it for you." He said, handing her the Deck.

Kotori gasped when he offered her the Deck. "For me…?" She breathed. Yuma nodded with a smile on his face, and the girl took the box. She opened it and took out the Deck, sifting through the cards. She smiled at the selection. "These are great cards! How did you know I liked Winged-Beast monsters, Yuma?"

"I had a… little help." Yuma replied, looking away. Kotori thought he was just looking away, but Yuma was glancing at Astral with an "I owe you one" look while Astral was smirking.

Kotori stopped looking through the Deck, and placed it into her coat pocket, right next to the blank card she was still unaware of. Then she leaned over and hugged Yuma tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Arigatou, Yuma."

Yuma blushed madly at the feeling of her warmth, but he enjoyed the feeling. The only reply he could muster was an embarrassed laugh, but he managed to wrap his free arm around her waist. The two of them were completely oblivious that the older redhead was still on the other line. But by now, her smirk had become an "o" face, which changed into a smile.

_"Oh, so that's it!"_ Akari remarked. _"Awww... so kawaii! My little's bro's got a girlfriend!"_

Yuma and Kotori were brought back to reality at the sound of Akari's voice. Kotori blushed madly, but Yuma whipped right back to her. "S-Shut up, Nee-chan!"

Akari laughed a bit. _"How could I? I knew you two would end up together!"_

"We're not together!" Yuma yelled.

_"Suuuuuuurrrrre you're not."_ Akari said, laughing some more. _"Anyway, I'll leave you two to whatever you were planning. Have fun, lovebirds!"_ The woman hung up the call.

"Man, she's annoying at times!" Yuma complained, but he noticed that Kotori was giggling.

"You two are so funny when you argue." She said, then started laughing. Her laughter was contagious, and Yuma started laughing as well. Astral watched the two of them enjoying themselves with an amused look on his face. The two continued their laughter for a few minutes before calming down.

"So… should we get going? There's plenty of time to make this a Kattobingu day!" Yuma chirped.

Kotori couldn't help but giggle. "You and Kattobingu, Yuma, but you're right. Let's go before the day ends!" 'And I run out of time to confess.' She thought at the end. Yuma grinned and grabbed her hand before rushing off toward the city. Kotori blushed when Yuma grabbed her hand, but smiled and ran to keep up with him.

However, a pair of eyes across the street watched the scene. It was Cathy. "So that's the game you're gonna play, baby bird? Fine. I'll let you have your time with him, but try to take him from me…" Her words cut off with a hiss as she followed them into the city.

Yuma and Kotori made their way into the center of the city. They were right by the Heartland Square, which seemed to have been turned into a pseudo-Duel Plaza, and several Duels were going on. It was then that Kotori noticed something. "Uh, Yuma?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Y-You're still holding my hand..." She said sheepishly, blushing. Yuma looked down and noticed his head still holding on to hers and blushed.

"S-Sorry." He stammered.

"It's all right, Yuma. I don't mind." She assured him, squeezing his hand slightly.

Yuma smiled at her before looking back at the scene. "Y'know, Kotori… This might be cliché coming from me, but let's hop into the action! It'll be a perfect opportunity to show off your skills with your new Deck!"

Kotori gasped and looked away. "I don't know, Yuma. I've never Dueled before, so I don't think I'm very good." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Yuma looking at her with a warm smile on his face.

"You can do it. I believe in you." He told her, adding a wink that made her blush. "Now come on. Let's both Kattobingu!"

Kotori smiled and nodded, now confident thanks to Yuma backing her up. "Yeah, let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Yuma chirped. Then, a new voice called out.

"You definitely know how to encourage someone, Yuma." Both of them recognized the voice, and Yuma smirked.

"I'd know that voice anywhere…" Yuma mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Oooooh... an unknown character, eh? Granted, some people will know who it is the moment they read this. ^^<strong>

**Tetsuo: I don't know. Who is it?**

**Vile: You'll have to wait until next chapter, Tetsuo.**

**Yuma: Aw man, I'm anxious! Next chapter's gonna be epic!**

**Kotori: *giggles* *to viewers* Be sure to leave some more reviews for Vile!**

**Tokunosuke: And check out some of his other stories too! I read some, and they're great so far, Ura!**

**Vile: Thanks, guys. Well, I guess I'm out for now! Hope you liked this one!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: And I've made it to Chapter 4. I'm doing better on this story than I have in the past. Maybe my idea flow is finally coming back.**

**Kotori: Or maybe it's because you just really wanted to write something for us, and people are enjoying it based on the reviews.**

**Vile: Or that. ^^ At any rate, a few reviews will be pleased with this chapter, and an OC pops up here.**

**Shark: *blushes***

**Yuma: Looks like he knows who. *smirks***

**Vile: Yep. Well, let's not keep everyone waiting. I don't think I need to say anything about the disclaimer this time, so we'll get right into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 4

The spiky-haired teen turned to the source of the voice, and his smirk turned into a grin. He was correct in his assumption of the source, as he saw the familiar purple hair, blue eyes, and confident smirk of his friend/rival, Ryoga. "Glad to see you remember me."

"It's been a while, Shark." Yuma said walking over with an outstretched hand. Ryoga took the hint and walked over as well, meeting Yuma's hand with a high-five. "How's life been treatin' you after we took out Rikuo and Kaio?"

"Way better than before, man." Shark replied. "I'm off the criminal beat, and my Deck's off the dusty shelf." He held up his D-Pad as proof. "So, what brings you and Kotori here? You come for the action, too?"

"We didn't even know this was happening until we got here." Kotori explained. "It was originally just gonna be me and Yuma going around the city."

"On a date, huh?" The former holder of Number 17 mused, causing Yuma and Kotori to slightly blush. "Well, truth be told, you guys came here at the right time. Take a look around." Yuma and Kotori scanned the area and noticed several groups that appeared to be couples, a few of them even sharing a kiss which made Kotori blush more, wishing it was her and Yuma. They even caught notice of Tokunosuke Dueling someone, a girl with short blonde hair cheering him on.

Yuma couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Man, did Valentine's Day come early?" All three shared a short laugh at that. "Hey Shark, I gotta ask: with all of this going on, is there someone here with you?" Ryoga was about to answer, but was stopped when they all heard something.

"Shark-kun!" A cheerful voice rang out. It was female, and Shark must've recognized it, as a slight blush crept onto his face. Then, seemingly from nowhere, he was glomped from behind, causing Yuma to burst out laughing.

Ryoga was blushing madly, but smiling. "Jeez Ariel, even in front of people?"

The girl giggled. "I can't help it! You might be a shark, but you're just so huggable!" Ryoga couldn't help but laugh. Ariel was such a clown sometimes.

Yuma finally calmed down and got a look at who had glomped Ryoga. The girl, apparently named Ariel, was around their age with medium-length light blue hair and identically colored eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a bubble pattern, a silver jacket over top of it, purple shorts and black shoes. Her D-Pad and Deck were attached to her left hip, and a small mirror-like object could be seen hanging from the right side of her shorts. Her appearance struck an odd cord with Yuma.

Kotori noticed Yuma studying her with a scrutinizing eye. "Is something wrong, Yuma?"

"Haven't we seen her before?" Yuma asked, pointing at Ariel. Kotori scanned her as well, but couldn't place a name.

"Stumped?" Ariel asked them, letting go of Ryoga and snapping them out of their stupor. "If you were curious about why I look so familiar, take a look!" She pulled out her Deck and sifted through it, pulling out a single card: Ritua Erial. She held the card next to her face, allowing them to compare.

"Oh, now I get it! She looks just like the girl in the card!" Yuma realized. "…Creepy."

"It's not creepy! My dad made the Ritua series, and he modeled one of the cards after me!" Ariel chirped a little too enthusiastically. "He's the best!" Ryoga could not help but roll his eyes.

"Getting a little out of hand there, Ariel." He candidly noted.

Ariel's eyes widened and she blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Whoops! Eh heh heh, I really need to cut down on my sugar. Did I creep you guys out?"

"Eh… kinda." Yuma and Kotori said at the same time.

"Sorry." Ariel apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kotori told her. "Nice to meet you, Ariel. Kotori Mizuki." She held out a hand which Ariel shook.

"And if you're Kotori Mizuki…" Ariel paused, moving a pointed finger from her to Yuma. "…Then from what Shark told me, you're Yuma Tsukumo, right?"

"Yep, that's me!" Yuma chirped, holding out a hand, which Ariel shook. Yuma then looked at Ryoga and grinned. "So Shark, when did you get a girlfriend?"

Ryoga's pale skin lit up. "Uh… well…"

Ariel giggled. "We met around a week and a half ago. I've gotta admit, his past was kinda harsh, but he's made a big turnaround thanks to Yuma. I've gotta thank you, Yuma. If you hadn't beaten him the first time, Shark would've still been a big jerk… and I probably never would've met him." Yuma, Kotori, and Ryoga smiled.

Ryoga then looked at Yuma, and his confident smirk appeared on his face. "Well then Yuma… since you and Kotori aren't together, I think it's time we helped you two connect."

"Eh? What do you mean, Shark?" Yuma asked.

"You and I became friends because we managed to work together in a Tag Duel against Rikuo and Kaio." Shark explained. "So I have a plan to bring you two closer together." He looked at Ariel, who nodded, then he looked back at Yuma and Kotori and pointed at them. "We challenge you two to a Tag Duel!"

"A Tag Duel?" Kotori asked.

"Yep! Duelists connect when facing each other, but even more so when they work together!" Ariel chirped. "Ya think you two can beat us?"

Yuma grinned. "I'm all for it!" He looked at his green-haired companion. "How about you, Kotori? It's up to you."

After hearing Shark and Ariel talk about how Duelists connect better by working together, she already knew her answer. _'If I work together with Yuma… maybe he'll figure out how strong my feelings are!'_ A confident smile appeared on her face. "Let's do it, Yuma!"

"All right!" Yuma shouted, turning back to Shark. "You guys are on!"

Shark grinned. "That's what I like to hear!" The four Duelists took a position in a clear spot within the Square.

"I'm all fired up!" Yuma chirped. "Kattobingu daze, ore!" Kotori smiled, and Shark and Ariel smirked.

All four Duelists made the Duel preparations. "Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" Ariel's D-Gazer was blue with a white vizor and a seashell motif, and her D-Pad was light blue. However, as Kotori put on her Extra Deck slot, the blank card in her pocket went with it. The D-Gazers activated, creating the augmented reality around them. All four drew their cards, and the game was on. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Ryoga LP:4000**

**Ariel LP:4000**

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Yep, Shark and Ariel enter the story, and a Tag Duel is about to begin!<strong>

**Takashi: A little heads-up for you viewers: Vile will be using Japanese terms for some of the game mechanics, such as "shoukan" instead of "summon," as well as for some of the card names, like Number 39 will be Aspiring Emperor Hope instead of Utopia.**

**Yuma: *frowns* I personally think that was a stupid name change.**

**Vile: Agreed. Aspiring Emperor Hope is way better. Now then, leave some reviews everyone, as I also have two questions: 1) Should I call it "Exceed Shoukan" or "Xyz Shoukan"? and 2) Should I use "Ritua" (the OCG name) or "Gishki" (the TCG name) for the Archetype? Leave answers in the reviews you give me.**

**Cathy: Make sure to leave lots of 'em! Can't have Vile being confused. *licks lips***

**Vile: Thank you for that, Cathy. And with that, I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 is up and running. This one is over twice as long as the last chapters mainly because, well, it's a Tag Duel. Twice the Duelists = twice the action.**

**Yuma: It's fine by us. You write great Duels! Just ask AnimeKiwi369!**

**Vile: I know that Yuma, but this is my first Tag Duel. I'm gonna try and make it as epic as my other Duels are.**

**Ariel: You don't need any help there, Vile. Just do your best!**

**Vile: Thanks, guys. By a combination of reviewer preferences and facts, I will use "Xyz" instead of "Exceed" and "Gishki" instead of "Ritua." Hopefully none of you are dissapointed by the choices. Oh, and any bolded cards are made by me. Disclaimer's on the first page, so refer to there if you need to.**

**Kotori: With that said, let's get started!**

**Vile: Hey, that's my line!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 5

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Ryoga LP:4000**

**Ariel LP:4000**

"The first move's mine this time, Yuma. Draw!" Shark declared, drawing his card. "I'll go with this. Big Jaws in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" A large shark-like monster with huge teeth and a bladed fin crashed through the ground to take the field.

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

"And since I Summoned a Fish-Type monster, Shark Sucker's ability activates, letting me Special Summon it from my hand in Attack Mode!" A thin shark-like monster crashed through a nearby building to take the field, bearing a silver disc on its head with ten red circles on it.

Shark Sucker: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:200/DEF:1000

"With two Level 3 monsters, it's go time. I Overlay Big Jaws and Shark Sucker!" The two monsters became fully blue before shooting up and spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal appeared, and both monsters flew into it. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" A massive light erupted from the portal. "Come out, Aero Shark!" Shark's signature monster took the field, letting out a large roar with its blue Overlay Units circling it.

Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Oh boy." Yuma said.

"That's right, Yuma. Aero Shark's ability activates! By sending an Overlay Unit to the Graveyard, I can hit anyone on the field besides me for 400 points of damage for every card in my hand!" Ryoga explained as he detached Big Jaws. "Brace yourself, Yuma! Here it comes!" Aero Shark launched four torpedoes directly at Yuma, exploding around him and sending him backwards.

Aero Shark: 1 Overlay Unit

**Yuma LP:2400**

"Yuma!" Kotori yelled.

"I'm all right, Kotori. Still the same old Shark." Yuma mused as he got back up.

Shark smirked. "It gets hard to change. I place a facedown. Turn end."

"My then then! Draw!" Yuma chirped, drawing his card. He examined his hand for a good move.

"**Shall I leave you to Duel on your own accord, Yuma?"** Astral asked him.

"Nah, stick around! You won't wanna miss this!" Yuma told him, getting back to the Duel. "Gagaga Magician in Defense Mode, Shoukan!" A white-haired human covered in a blue-and-orange cloak and reddish shoulder armor and boots appeared, a chain wrapped around him. He landed on his own card, taking a defensive stance.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"I'll throw down a couple of facedowns too. Turn end!" Yuma declared.

Ariel smiled. "My turn! Draw!" She drew her card. Her opening hand was good. "I'll place a monster facedown in Defense Mode, and one facedown Spell or Trap Card as well. Turn end."

Kotori gulped. She was nervous because she didn't want to let Yuma down. She looked at him, who winked and gave her a thumbs-up. Smiling, she felt confident again. "My turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card and saw a good combo already. "Let's see… Rallis the Star Bird in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" From above, a star zipped down toward the field before forming into an orange bird with a white chest, orange-and-white wings that seemed metallic, a yellow tail, a green helmet, and blue armor with a star on the front.

Rallis the Star Bird: Lv.3 WIND Winged Beast ATK:800/DEF:800

"And since I Summoned a Winged Beast-Type monster, I can Summon this from my hand: Spring Bird!" From seemingly nowhere, a brown wingless bird jumped onto the field and started bouncing on the ground with yellow legs that were coiled up like springs.

**Spring Bird: Lv.3 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:600/DEF:400**

"Okay… with two Level 3 monsters, I can get some power for our side! I Overlay Rallis and Spring Bird!" Rallis turned fully green and Spring Bird turned fully orange, then shot up and spiraled around. Another red spiral portal formed, and the two monsters flew into the portal. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" A massive light erupted, and a loud caw was heard. "Come out… Twister Quail!" A huge bird, slightly smaller than Aero Shark, descended onto the field and extended its wings. It was a light gray color with blue wings, complete with green wing tips that curled upwards like wind gusts. On top its head were five feathers sticking up, also curled similar to wind gusts. A constant breeze moved across it, fluffing its feathers. Its two Xyz Materials circled around its feet, glowing a green color.

**Twister Quail: Rank 3 WIND Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:2100 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa, cool monster!" Yuma remarked.

"That's the first WIND Xyz Monster I've ever seen!" Ariel chirped.

Astral observed Kotori's first Xyz Summon. **"For someone who has not Dueled before, she already has enough skill for an Xyz Summon on her first turn. She has obviously done her own observations on Dueling."** Then he turned his head to Kotori herself, and his eyes widened. A faint dark aura covered her body, but no one else could see it. **"Could it be…?"**

Kotori smiled at the praise, but decided to continue. "I activate Twister Quail's special ability! By removing an Overlay Unit from it, I can blow away an Overlay Unit from any other Xyz Monster on the field!" Twister Quail snatched and disintegrated one of its Materials with its front leg, then widely flapped its wings, sending a massive gust of wind toward Aero Shark that swept up its last Overlay Unit and destroyed it.

**Twister Quail: 1 Overlay Unit**

Aero Shark: 0 Overlay Units

"Aw, man! I needed that thing!" Shark complained.

"All the better for me and Yuma!" Kotori chirped. "I place a facedown. Turn end!"

"My turn. Draw!" Shark said, drawing his card. "With that Overlay Unit gone, there isn't much I can do with Aero Shark. Good thing I have this. Drill Barnacle in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" A blue shell-like monster with pink tentacles hanging out and purple drills lining its body crashed in from underground.

Drill Barnacle: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:300/DEF:0

"I remember that card." Yuma mused. "He can attack directly with it."

"That's right. And it'll do just that! Drill Barnacle, attack Kotori directly!" Drill Barnacle's drills began spinning, then the monster itself spun around like a top. It dashed toward Kotori and struck her, knocking her down.

**Kotori LP:3700**

"You all right, Kotori?" Yuma asked her.

"Ugh… yeah, I'm fine." The girl replied as she got up. Yuma smiled, thankful of that.

Shark smirked at the scene. _'Those two totally love each other. Why don't they just kiss already?'_ He thought. "Since Drill Barnacle did Battle Damage to you, it gains 1000 Attack Points!" The monster grew to a larger size.

Drill Barnacle ATK:1300

"And now Aero Shark attacks Gagaga Magician! Big Eater!" The large aquatic Xyz Monster unleashed its attack, but Yuma was ready.

"Trap Card, activate! Gagaga Shield!" Yuma declared, his facedown flipping up and forming a shield that equipped itself onto Gagaga Magician. "Now Gagaga Magician is safe from battle!" The attack struck the magician, but didn't destroy it. Since it was in Defense Mode, no damage came about.

"You've gotten better since our last Duel, Yuma." Ryoga remarked. "But don't think it means you've got this wrapped up. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma said, drawing his card and grinning. "Achacha Archer in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" Another of Yuma's signature monsters formed, complete with yellow garb, grayish armor, and bow and arrows.

Achacha Archer: Lv.3 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:600

"Achacha Archer's effect activates! When he's Normal Summoned, he can hit an opponent for 500 points of damage! Your turn to be hit, Shark!" Archer loaded an arrow with a burning arrowhead, then fired it directly at Shark, nailing him in the chest.

"Ugh! Actually got me this time!" Ryoga said, causing Yuma to grin.

**Ryoga LP:3500**

"Now I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability, which lets me change its Level to anywhere from 1 to 8! So, Gagaga Magician becomes Level 3!" Four dots glowed on Gagaga's gold belt piece, then one dimmed out, leaving three left to symbolize its new Level.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.3

"All right! Two Level 3 monsters!" Yuma chirped. He looked at Astral, who nodded. "Here goes! I Overlay Achacha Archer and Gagaga Magician!" Archer turned fully red while Magician turned fully purple, then the two Level 3s spiraled around each other as a galaxy-like portal opened in front of Yuma. The two monsters flew through the portal while Yuma chanted: "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Ideyo, Nanbazu Juunana (Come, Number 17)! Leviath Dragon!"

In yellow, the number "17" formed and flashed, and Leviathan Dragon's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, its blue Overlay Units circling its head.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

"Whoa… that thing looks strong…" Ariel breathed. She was a bit scared of the large dragon.

Ryoga, on the other hand, had a much different reaction. He was smiling at the dragon that was once his. "Number 17… it's been quite a while." The dragon slowly turned its head to look at Ryoga, staring at him with its beady eyes.

"**Why is this dragon staring at him, Yuma?"** Astral asked.

"I think it remembers him. Shark was the one who owned it before you took it." Yuma told him.

"Long time no see, Leviathan Dragon." Ryoga said to the dragon. "Has Yuma been treating you with the respect you deserve?" The dragon moved its head up and down in a slow nod. "Good. Nice to know the Number I created isn't being used for bad purposes."

Yuma smiled at seeing Ryoga having concern for his former Number. "Leviathan Dragon has helped me out against most of the Numbers so far. It's become a staple in my Deck, and you're about to see why! I activate Leviathan Dragon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 500 Attack Points!" Number 17 chomped one of its Materials, growing stronger.

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK:2500 1 Overlay Unit

"Now, Leviathan Dragon, attack Drill Barnacle! Vice Stream!" The large dragon unleashed a blast of blue energy that struck the drill-covered creature, destroying it.

**Ryoga LP:2300**

Shark recovered from the attack, but smirked. "Thanks, Yuma. Trap Card, activate! **Choppy Waters**!" Ryoga's facedown flipped up. "Since I took Battle Damage, I can Summon a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Deck with Attack Points equal to or less than the damage I took! So I'll go with this one: Skull Kraken in Defense Mode, Special Shoukan!" A black octopus-like monster with a skull motif on its head crashed through the ground and crossed its tentacles in a defensive stance.

Skull Kraken: Lv.3 DARK Aqua ATK:600/DEF:1600

'_Shark's going for another Rank 3 Xyz Summon. If he gets another Level 3 out there, who knows what we're in for.'_ Yuma thought. "I'll throw down another facedown. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Ariel chirped, drawing her card. "Nice! First I think I'll reveal my facedown: Gishki Erial, Flip Shoukan!" Her monster revealed itself as her spitting image card, the one based off of her.

Gishki Erial: Lv.4 WATER Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:1800

"Now her effect activates! When Erial is flipped face-up, I can add a Gishki monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from her Deck, which she grabbed. "With this, I can perform one of my best moves! Magic Card, activate! Gishki Ceremonial Mirror!" When the Magic Card activated, a large mirror formed underneath Erial, lying flat on the ground.

"I've never seen that card used before…" Yuma breathed.

"What kind of Magic Card is that?" Kotori asked.

"Gishki Ceremonial Mirror is a Ritual Magic Card." Ariel explained. "With it, I can release monsters from my field or hand whose Levels equal the Level of a Gishki Ritual Monster in my hand! However, all I have to release is Gishki Shadow from my hand! Due to its effect, I can use it as the entire sacrifice for any WATER Ritual Monster!" Gishki Shadow appeared on the field, only to be sucked into the mirror below. "The offering has been made! Let the Ritual commence!" The mirror below began rumbling, and the glass started to crack. "The Ritual is now complete! Behold the product of the sacrifice! Gishiki Shoukan!" The glass fully shattered as a large monster rose from the mirror. "I Summon thee… Evigishki Soul Ogre!" The monster was practically a mutated form of its own sacrifice. Its body was covered in multicolored scales, with a blue head and a purple mohawk-like fin on top. It had silver webbed hands and gold clawed feet, all of which seemed metallic. Its large finned tail looked like it could whip you good. And lastly, on its gold chest, lay the same type of mirror as the one used to Summon it.

Evigishki Soul Ogre: Lv.8 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2800/DEF:2800

Yuma and Kotori both gulped at the sight of it. "Not good…"

Kotori wasn't about to let herself be intimidated, however. _'I can't let us lose... I can't let Yuma down!'_ Astral noticed her aura getting slightly stronger.

Cathy was watching from the sidelines, not bothering to hide herself like she usually would. The monster was imposing, but she was looking at Yuma. "That monster might be big... but Yuma can handle it. He always does. Hurry up and win, Yuma. I can't wait to congratulate you in my own way... Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Spring Bird  
>Level 3 EARTH Winged Beast<br>ATK:600/DEF:400  
>When you Summon a Winged Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once during the Duel, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.<p>

Twister Quail  
>Rank 3 WIND Winged BeastXyz  
>ATK:1900DEF:2100  
>2 Level 3 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to select 1 Xyz Monster on the field. Detach 1 Xyz Material from the target.

Choppy Waters  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Special Summon 1 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage you took.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Oh, boy. Ariel's got her strongest monster on the field. Can Yuma and Kotori come back from this?<strong>

**Yuma: I hope so, otherwise the story will be derailed!**

**Takashi: ...I honestly couldn't put it better myself.**

**Vile: Don't worry, guys. Things will work out.**

**Ariel: Oh, for those who don't know, "Gishiki Shoukan" translates to "Ritual Summon." The words were so different that Vile decided to use the OCG term.**

**Vile: Precisely. At any rate, hope you enjoyed this part of the Duel, and there's another part on the wat, so stay tuned, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Chapter 6 has made it, the Duel continues, and a new Number premiers here!**

**Yuma: What is it?**

**Vile: Just read it, Yuma! Quite a bit of the chapter involves it. Hopefully you guys and my viewers will be pleased!**

**Kotori: I know I will... *blushes***

**Vile: Yeah. Disclaimer's on the first page for those who wanna see it. Otherwise, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 6

Yuma and Kotori were in a tough spot. They were staring down a 2800 Attack Point monster on Ariel's field with only a 2500 Attack Point Dragon and a 1900 Attack Point Winged Beast. Yuma grimaced. _'Oh man… My facedown can't help us here since we each only have one monster…'_

"I activate Evigishki Soul Orge's special ability!" Ariel declared. "By sending a Gishki monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can return one card my opponent controls to the Deck! So I send Gishki Chain to send Leviath Dragon back home to the Extra Deck!" Soul Ogre's mirror glowed before sending out a blue beam that struck Leviathan Dragon. The dragon roared in pain before curling back up into its sealed form and vanishing, its last Overlay Unit exploding.

"Leviath Dragon!" Yuma cried.

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring Gishki Chain back to the field!" Ariel's new monster was a green serpent-like monster with fins on its head and arms, and a chain with a blade attached to the end.

Gishki Chain: Lv.4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1800/DEF:1000

"And I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I'm bringing out this! Gishki Shellfish, Shoukan!" This one appeared humanoid, but it has a seashell with a creepy face for a head, and carried two swords in its hands.

Gishki Shellfish: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:1700/DEF:900

"Sorry Kotori, but I'm afraid you're done for." Ariel said, making Kotori flinch. "Magic Card, activate! **Pounding Rain**! Until the end of this turn, one monster on the field loses 300 Attack Points for every WATER monster on the field! I have three and Shark has one, so Twister Quail loses 1200 big ones!" From above the massive bird, a storm cloud formed and began swamping it with heavy rain, sending to the ground.

**Twister Quail ATK:700**

"Oh, no!" Kotori cried.

"Kotori!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Again, sorry, but it's game time! Gishki Chain, attack Twister Quail!" The green monster whipped its chain around furiously before lashing it towards the bird, piercing it and making it caw out in pain before it exploded, but its Overlay Unit will still there.

**Kotori LP:2600**

"Spring Bird's effect activates! One time only, I can bring it back to the field if it ever goes to the Graveyard!" The Overlay Unit reformed into the brown bird, bouncing with its wings crossed.

**Spring Bird: Lv.3 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:600/DEF:400**

Yuma noticed that Kotori had another monster. _'That's her second monster… *gasps* That's it!'_

"Keep Summoning birds, Kotori. I'll keep clipping their wings! Shellfish, take out Spring Bird!" The humanoid monster tossed its swords around like a juggler before slicing the bird in an X pattern, destroying it. "Now… or the finishing touch! Evigishki Soul Ogre, attack Kotori directly!" The massive beast gathered energy in its mouth for an attack.

Kotori was scared. "Oh, no… I'm out of cards…" She whimpered. _'I let Yuma down…'_ She looked at Yuma, and was surprised to see him grinning. "Yuma?"

"What's so funny, Yuma?" Shark asked.

Yuma continued to grin. "Trap Card, activate!" His facedown flipped up. "**Beacon of Hope!**"

"A new card?" Kotori wondered.

"Yep! Since two monsters controlled by one person were destroyed by battle during the same turn, like Kotori's Twister Quail and Spring Bird, I can activate this card and use monsters from my hand and Graveyard to bring out you-know-who!"

"Nice!" Ryoga remarked.

"Didn't see that coming!" Ariel chipped in.

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed, blushing slightly.

Yuma looked at her and winked. "Now, with Beacon of Hope's effect, I take Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard and Gogogo Golem from my hand and Overlay them!" Both monsters appeared on the field, then Golem turned full orange while Magician turned fully purple again. The two monsters spiraled around each other as another galaxy portal formed in front of Yuma, which both monsters entered. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope! (Come forth, Number 39! Aspiring Emperor Hope!)"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Now I activate Hope's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, Hope can negate any attack!" Hope absorbed one of its Overlay Units through its chest. "Hope, protect Kotori from Evigishki Soul Orge! Moon Barrier!" Hope quickly dashed in front of Kotori and whipped out a golden chain that layered upon itself, creating a shield that stopped the Evigishki's water jet attack. After the attack subsided, Hope retracted the chain and returned to Yuma's field.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"Arigatou, Yuma!" Kotori called to him. Yuma gave a thumbs-up.

"Not bad, Yuma." Ariel remarked. "I'm good for now. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Kotori said as she drew. She was still nervous. There wasn't much she could do against Evigishki Soul Ogre with 2800 Attack Points. One of her cards only increased Attack Points by 600, and it was only temporary. _'What can I do…?'_

"**Kotori…"** A passive voice called to her.

"Huh…? Who's there…?" She asked quietly.

"**Down here…"** The voice said. Kotori followed the voice to her Extra Deck holder, and noticed that one of her cards was glowing. She grabbed it, only to find it was blank.

"Was that you?" Kotori asked.

"**Yes… I felt your desire… I'm here to help you…"** The voice said.

Yuma saw her staring at the card. "Uh… Kotori?" He asked her.

Kotori barely even heard him. "What are you…?"

"**Before I answer you, answer me this, Kotori: what do you desire most…?"**

The green-haired girl thought this was a familiar concept. "Wait… are you a-"

"**Please, Kotori… answer me. What do you desire most…?"**

"I… I…" The girl blushed. She really didn't want to say it in front of Yuma, Shark, or Ariel.

"**You don't have to say it for everyone to hear…"** The voice from the card cooed. **"Just tell me…"**

Kotori hesitated, then held the card close to her face and whispered to it. "…I love Yuma. I always want to be with him and never want to leave him. I want to help him through whatever I can."

A small giggle was heard from the voice. **"That's it, Kotori… I'm proud of you…"**

Yuma was still staring at her. "What is she doing with that card?"

"**Yuma!"** Astral warned.

"What, Astral?"

"**I sensed something odd from her before… now I know what it is."** He said. **"…Numbers."**

"N-Numbers? Kotori?" Yuma was dumbfounded.

"**Yes, but something does not seem right. This one seems… benign. I sense no malicious intent at all."**

Kotori still was not paying attention. "So you… you're a… Number?"

Another giggle was heard. **"Yes, I am… The Number created from your desire."** The blank appearance of the card slowly began to dissipate, revealing the card beneath: an Xyz Monster. Kotori gazed at the monster in the frame. It was female, but it resembled Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope… which Yuma had. The name was written in an odd language, but it slowly morphed into readable words. As it did, the card spoke again. **"I am… Number 13: Devoted Empress Love."**

"Devoted… Empress… Love…" Kotori said quietly.

"**Now Kotori… let's help Yuma and Hope… and win this Duel."** Number 13 told her.

Kotori smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm!" Then she went back to the Duel. Looking at her hand, she had just the cards she needed. "Peridot Robin in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" This monster was a yellow bird, but the top of its head was made of a green jewel.

**Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Next, Magic Card, activate! Swallow's Nest! By releasing a Winged Beast-Type monster I control, I can Summon another one with the same Level from my Deck!" Peridot Robin's body became energy, which absorbed itself into the jewel that made up part of its head. "Now, Sacred Crane in Attack Mode, Special Shoukan!" This monster was a large white bird with a black head and neck, as well as a long red ponytail.

Sacred Crane: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:400

"When Sacred Crane is Special Summoned, I can draw one card." Kotori said as she drew. "Now Peridot Robin's effect activates. If it ever goes to the Graveyard by the effect of a Magic Card, I can Special Summon it!" Robin's body reformed from the green jewel. "Yes… it's ready!"

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Shark wondered.

"Here it comes!" Yuma said.

"I Overlay Peridot Robin and Sacred Crane!" Robin and Crane became fully green and yellow, respectively, before shooting up and spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal formed in front of her as the two monsters flew in.

"This portal!" Shark exclaimed. "No way!"

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" A determined look overtook her face. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juusan! Suki Joou Love! (Come forth, Number 13! Devoted Empress Love!)"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and within a dark area, a shining object rose. It was shaped similar to that of a magician's staff, but the construction of it resembled Aspiring Emperor Hope: it was colored dark silver with light amethyst colored accents to it. An odd instrument similar to Hope's wings covered it, but a metallic white sheet coiled around it. Then, the instrument folded out to become a cape-like object. The white sheet uncoiled itself, but remained attached as the object began to change shape. Compartments changed and shifted around it. The middle area of the form shifted into a female-fitting cloak-like design with an open area on the chest, the cape attaching to the back. Individual pieces broke off and changed to look like boots, knee attachments, arm gauntlets, and elbow attachments. The shape with the white sheet attached to it formed with a shape that curved downward on both sides twice, one side inward, one side outward, and the sheet split into numerous strips resembling long hair. All of the form shone with the dark silver and light amethyst colors, the entire design resembling that of Aspiring Emperor Hope. Then, like magic, a female form began to fill in the empty space in the armor, donning the armaments, the cloak stopping just above the knees. The area over the eyes opened, revealing hazel-colored eyes with long lashes. A staff formed in her left hand as a blue 13 glowed on her right shoulder. The new monster spun her staff around before letting out a cry of "HEY-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her staff to her left and her yellow Overlay Units circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… get a load of her!" Ariel said, impressed by Kotori's new Xyz Monster.

"Aw man, ANOTHER Number?" Shark mused in an impressed voice.

"Astral… are my eyes outta whack, or does that monster look a lot like Hope?" Yuma asked the spirit.

"**You eyes are in working order, Yuma. That Number took a form resembling Number 39."** Astral concluded. **"The question is… why? Why would this Number take such a familiar form?"** Even Hope seemed intrigued, as he himself examined the new Number. Empress Love then looked at Hope, their eyes locking. The two Numbers merely looked at each other, then Love smiled from behind the mouth guard. Hope would also be smiling if he had a visible face. Both monsters nodded and turned back to the Duel.

"Let's win, Kotori." The female Number said to her.

"Mm-hmm." Kotori responded. "Magic Card, activate! Shining Feathers!" Empress Love was showered with white glowing feathers, powering her up. "This gives any LIGHT monster or Winged Beast-monster, like Empress Love here, 600 Attack Points for one turn!"

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love ATK:3000**

"Time to prove that 13 is no unlucky Number! Devoted Empress Love, attack Evigishki Soul Ogre!" Number 13 gathered energy in her staff while twirling it around. "Love Staff Blast!" Empress Love let out her battle cry, then pointed her staff at the large Ritual Monster, firing an amethyst colored magical attack. The magic covered the large beast, causing it to disintegrate within the purple light. The light dissipated, showing the monster was gone.

**Ariel LP:3800**

"No! Not my Soul Ogre!" Ariel complained.

"All right! Way to go, Kotori!" Yuma cheered. Kotori blushed while Number 13 smiled behind her mouth guard.

"All right, now this Duel's in high gear!" Shark chirped. "I'm psyched now! Bring it on!" Yuma grinned. It was on now.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Kotori said.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love ATK:2400**

Off to the side, Tokunosuke and the blond girl next to him saw the Summoning the female Number and witnessed her power. "Ohhh… So Kotori had a hidden side to her power all along… this is interesting, Ura…" Tokunosuke mused.

Cathy, on the other hand, had a much different reaction. She was glaring at Kotori's new Number.

"**How dare that wench pass herself off as an Empress?"** A voice near Cathy growled. **"Only I am fit to stand alongside Emperor Hope!"**

"Just as I am the only one fit to be beside Yuma, not Greenie." Cathy hissed. "They are spiting us… but once we get the chance, the claws come out…" She let out a loud hiss, backed up by a louder hiss from the voice as a dark aura began to swirl around her...

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Peridot Robin  
>Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>If this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a Spell Card, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love (US Name: Number 13: Paradise)  
>Rank 4 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" (or Utopia, if you prefer) on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Pounding Rain  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 300 ATK for each face-up WATER monster on the field.

Shining Feathers  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 LIGHT monster or Winged Beast-Type monster you control. That monster gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Beacon of Hope  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only if two or more monsters controlled by one player were destroyed by battle during the same Battle Phase. Special Summon 1 "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" from your Extra Deck and attach the appropriate monsters from your hand or Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) The monster Summoned by this effect cannot attack this turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Number 13 has already proven herself to be a force to be reckoned with! But Cathy and whoever that voice was don't seem too happy! What will happen?<strong>

**Tokunosuke: I noticed that the amount of reviews for Chapter 5 weren't as plentiful as the others. I wonder why, Ura?**

**Vile: I wish I knew myself, Tokunosuke. I hope more people leave reviews, otherwise I may have to bribe people. *laughs* Just kidding, folks!**

**Tetsuo: But really, people, give Vile some reviews so he won't think people don't see this!**

**Vile: Thanks, Tetsuo. I'll try and see if I can wrap this Duel up next chapter. This isn't the only Duel in the fic, after all! See you next time, folks!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vile: Sorry for not posting this last night. It got too late for me, so I went to bed.**

**Yuma: No sweat, man. So is this the end of the Duel?**

**Vile: Yep. We can get back to some of the story, even though this isn't the last Duel. The other one will be shorter than this, I can guarantee that.**

**Akari: At any rate, let's get back to the story so we can see what happens between my bro and Kotori! *starts to gush***

**Yuma and Kotori: *blush***

**Vile: She has a point with the story, though. Let's get going. Disclaimer's on the first page, viewers. ^.~**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 7

"It's my turn! Draw!" Shark shouted as he drew his card. He grinned at his card. "Magic Card, activate! **Gnashing Fangs**!" Aero Shark's teeth became longer, sharper, and more metallic. "This Equip Magic Card gives any Fish-Type monster 800 Attack Points, as well as a bonus: it can destroy any monster by battle, regardless of any effects, like those of the Numbers!"

Aero Shark ATK:2700

"Now, Aero Shark, take out Devoted Empress Love! Big Chomper!" The large mecha charged toward the female monster, teeth bared.

"I activate Hope's special ability again! With an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated!" Yuma called.

"But that's your last Overlay Unit!" Shark realized.

"No it isn't!" Kotori called out. "I activate Devoted Empress Love's special ability! If Aspiring Emperor Hope ever uses his ability, Love can use one of her own Xyz Materials to power his effect instead!" Empress Love absorbed an Overlay Unit into her staff, but then fired it toward Hope, who absorbed it into his chest. Hope then dashed in front of Love, whipping out his Moon Barrier and deflecting the attack before returning to his field. Love winked at him when he returned.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Well, I'll be! Kotori's Number was made to fight alongside Yuma's! Ain't that romantic?" Ryoga mused. Both Yuma and Kotori blushed, but Yuma only slightly. "My hand's useless right now, so, turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma chirped, drawing his card. He saw his card and gasped, then grinned like a fool. "Sorry, Shark, but you are done! Aspiring Emperor Hope, attack Aero Shark!" Hope brandished his blade and charged forward.

"What's he doing?" Ariel cried.

"I activate Hope's effect again, using an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack!" Yuma then looked at Kotori. "Can you spot me, Kotori?"

"You bet! I activate Empress Love's ability, using her last Overlay Unit to power Hope's effect!" Love absorbed and fired her Overlay Unit, causing Hope to stop dead in his tracks.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: 0 Overlay Units**

Ryoga observed the scene, noting that it seemed familiar. "No way… You drew it, didn't you, Yuma?"

"That's right, Shark! From my hand, Magic Card, activate! Double Up Chance!" Yuma's Magic Card appeared, powering up Hope. "Since Hope's attack was negated, he can attack again, only this time with double the Attack Points!"

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope ATK:5000

"Oh, man! This is just like the first time I lost!" Shark complained. But then he smiled. "Only this time… it's a true loss. Nice job, Yuma."

Yuma smiled and nodded. "Emperor Hope, take out Aero Shark! Hope Blade Slash!" Hope brandished his blade again, only this time going straight for Aero Shark, slicing it straight down the middle. The slash broke Aero Shark in two, causing it to explode violently, sending Shark flying backwards.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he sailed through the air.

"RYOGA!" Ariel shrieked. Ryoga landed on the ground a few feet away, but gave a thumbs-up signaling he was okay.

**Ryoga LP:0 – ELIMINATED**

"Yatta! Shark is out!" Yuma yelled.

"Way to go, Yuma!" Kotori cheered. Yuma grinned at her, but blushed slightly.

"Ryoga!" Ariel rushed over and knelt down near him to make sure he was all right. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Shark said as he sat up. "I've taken worse hits than that. Do me a favor, would ya?"

"What is it?"

Shark stole a kiss on her cheek before saying, "Take 'em out."

Ariel smirked. "With pleasure." She walked back over to the Duel. "That was pretty good, Yuma, but it's time this Duel ended."

"I couldn't agree more!" Yuma called back. "I place a facedown! Turn end!"

"My turn then. Draw!" The blue-haired girl said while drawing her card. She smirked. "First things first! I Overlay my Gishki Chain and Gishki Shellfish!" Both of her monsters turned fully blue before shooting into the air and spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened in front of her as the monsters entered. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Come out, Evigishki Merrowgeist!" This monster was a red-haired female-looking monster with a fish-like bottom body, the top half covered by green feather-like clothing and having green fin-like wings. A staff with the Gishki mirror was in her hand.

Evigishki Merrowgeist: Rank 4 WATER Aqua/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1600

"Now, Magic Card, activate! **Gishki Mirror's Aid**! Now, by removing Gishki Ceremonial Mirror in my Graveyard from play, I can use any Magic Card in any Graveyard!" The mirror appeared behind her, the glass rippling. "And from Shark's Graveyard, I choose Gnashing Fangs, and equip it to Merrowgeist!" Merrowgeist's staff became jagged with the Magic Card's spikes.

Evigishki Merrowgeist ATK:2900

"Now Merrowgeist! Attack Number 39!" Energy charged in the mirror on her staff for an attack.

"I activate Hope's effect, using its Overlay Unit for real this time to negate that attack!" Hope absorbed its Overlay Unit into its chest and whipped out the Moon Barrier, deflecting the energy beam that would've destroyed it.

"You're all out of Overlay Units now, Yuma, which means I can do this! Quick-Play Magic Card, activate! **Water Draft**! If a WATER monster has its attack negated, then at the cost of 1000 Attack Points, it can move in for a direct attack!" Water began swirling below Merrowgeist.

Evigishki Merrowgeist ATK:1900

"Okay Merrowgeist, this time, attack Kotori directly using the Water Draft's power!" Merrowgeist gathered energy in its staff again, and fired directly at her.

"Kotori, no!" Yuma yelled. The attack hit dead on, sending her sliding backwards.

**Kotori LP:700**

Kotori panted heavily after recoiling from the attack, but got her words out. "T… Trap Card, activate!"

"What?" Ariel shrieked.

"A Trap?" Yuma wondered.

"Go, Damage Interest!" Kotori's facedown flipped up. "Since I took from a direct attack…" She pointed at Ariel. "You take double the damage I just took!"

"No way!" Shark exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Way to go, Kotori!" Yuma cheered.

Kotori smiled. "Pay up, Ariel!" A red aura emerged from the card, covering Ariel and damaging her Life Points.

**Ariel LP:0 – ELIMINATED**

A buzzer sounded, showing a picture of Yuma and Kotori with the word WIN on it as the virtual reality around them vanished. Yuma and Kotori then jumped into the air, cheering over their victory.

"Yatta! We did it!" Yuma yelled with glee. Kotori ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. Yuma took it as a victory hug and spun her around a couple times before setting her back down, both of them laughing from joy.

Ariel sunk to the ground, sad that she had lost. Ryoga walked up to her from behind, knelt down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. So what if we lost?"

"I just don't like to lose, that's all." Ariel replied. "Losing's a major morale-crusher."

"It can be. But with the right attitude, all losing does is make you stronger so the same thing doesn't happen again." Ariel smiled from Ryoga's words, and he held out a hand and helped her up. The two aquatic Duelists kissed, then turned and saw the other team laughing. "Cute sight, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." The two of them walked up to Yuma and Kotori.

"Nice job, you two." Shark told them.

Yuma and Kotori temporarily forgot they were hugging each other. "Thanks, Shark. Awesome Duel!" He let out his fist, which Shark met in a fistbump. Then Ariel giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kotori asked her.

"You two in love, or is this just a victory thing?" The blue-haired girl laughed. The winning Duelists' eyes widened, and they looked and realized they were still holding each other. Blushing madly, they quickly let go of each other and stepped back. Shark and Ariel were laughing their heads off.

"Sh-Shut up, guys!" Yuma yelled, embarrassed all to heck. Granted, he was enjoying the hug they were sharing.

Astral watched the scene with amusement, but his eyes went to Kotori. **"Numbers are supposed to drive their holders to fulfilling what they desire. How is it that she was not possessed?"** He wondered.

Kotori thought she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the floating spirit, which startled her. "Eek!"

Yuma stopped his ranting when he heard her. "What is it, Kotori?"

"Wh-Who is that?" She asked, pointing at Astral.

"That's Astra- wait! You can see him?" Yuma asked her. Kotori nodded furiously.

"**Apparently she is able to hear me as well. Am I correct?"** Kotori nodded again at Astral's inquiry. **"This is peculiar. I was unaware that she would be able to see me."**

"How is that possible, Astral?" Yuma asked.

"**Hmm… maybe it is her Number."** Astral believed, and he held out a hand. Kotori struggled slightly, but the Number did not put up a fight, as the card came out of her body and landed in Astral's hand. **"Number 13… Devoted Empress Love… this card still perplexes me. It is the only Number that has not possessed their original owner, aside from those owned by the Number Hunter. But what could be the cause?"** Shark and Ariel were already leaving, not understanding why they were seemingly taking to nothing.

Yuma was stumped, but had one thought. "Can you still see him, Kotori?"

"Yeah…" Kotori replied, still looking at Astral. Yuma scratched his head in confusion. Then, the card glowed in Astral's hand, and a voice called out.

"**You… You are the envoy from the Astral World…"** The voice said.

"That voice… it's Empress Love." Kotori said.

Astral nodded. **"You are no ordinary Number. You appeared to possess no malicious intent, and you made no effort to possess the one who held you. Explain this anomaly."**

"**I did not control her because… I was unable to."** Number 13 said.

"**I still do not understand."** Astral stated.

Empress Love chuckled. **"We Numbers possess those with darkness in their hearts, and amplify it. Kotori, however… she has almost no darkness. Her heart is pure, and as such, no darkness could spill over into my form, leaving me a benign Number."**

"But what about her desires?" Yuma chipped in.

"**She had but one desire… one that she attempted to show to you during your Duel, young one."**

"To me…? What was it?" Yuma was eager to know.

"**I cannot tell you… but Kotori herself can. It is something she has wanted to tell you for quite some time."** Yuma blinked. The Number then addressed her owner. **"Kotori… you gained the courage to tell me what you desire, allowing you to use me in a Duel. Now… you need more courage. Tell him what you have wanted to say for months. I have faith in you."** The voice of the Number vanished.

Kotori was blushing madly. The spirit had indirectly revealed her secret. She was at a point of no return. _'I have no choice now… Number 13 is right. It's time Yuma knew… how I really feel.'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Gnashing Fangs  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Equip only to a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK and negates any card effects that prevents a monster attacked by the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle.

Gishki Mirror's Aid  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Remove 1 "Gishki Ceremonial Mirror" in your Graveyard from play. Select 1 Spell Card in any Graveyard and activate as this card's effect.

Water Draft  
>Quick-Play Spell Card<br>If a WATER monster has its attack negated, it can attack again by losing 1000 ATK.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Sorry, guys! You're gonna have to wait another chapter for the moment you want to see!<strong>

**Akari: Are you teasing us, Vile?**

**Vile: If it seems like it, I'm not trying to! This just seemed like a good cut-off spot.**

**Shark: Besides, more waiting makes seeing the moment that much better. *eats some of his popcorn***

**Ariel: Hey, give me some of that! *starts wrestling him for the popcorn***

**Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Vile: *laughing***

**Vile: Those guys are such clowns sometimes. Leave some reviews, everyone, and I'll get Chapter 8 out soon enough! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vile: Well, here's Chapter 8, one of two chapters you guys have been waiting for!**

**Yuma: TWO chapters? What do you mean?**

**Vile: Well... for lack of spoilers, let's just say that things don't go fully according to plan.**

**Yuma: Okay...?**

**Vile: Don't worry! Things will be great by the end, trust me.**

**Akari: I hope so. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone.**

**Vile: Thank you, Akari. Since I don't have to waste my breath, let's get going!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 8

Yuma didn't even know how to react at what the Number had said, so he just stood there. His head was running like mad. _'Was Number 13 referring to how Kotori felt about me? Was she hinting that she liked me?'_ "Kotori… what was Number 13 talking about? What did you want to tell me?"

Kotori couldn't hide it anymore. She had to tell him. "Astral, could you let us have some time alone?" Astral was confused, but agreed, dissipating back into the Emperor's Key. Kotori let out a breath, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Yuma… I've known you for years, and you were one of my first friends. But over time… my thoughts about you changed..." She got enough courage to look him in the eye, her heart beating fast. "Yuma, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. During our Duel, I was scared that I was going to let you down, but you kept encouraging me to go on, and it was because of my move that we won. Empress Love told me to have enough courage to tell her this, and I did. That's why she took such a form. Hope looks sort of like you. Didn't you see how she looked sort of like me?" Yuma remembered the look the female Number, specifically the head. The design of her helmet resembled Kotori's hairstyle if she wasn't wearing her ribbon, but her eyes were the most striking: they were the same hazel color with the same lashes. If Love wasn't in an adult form, Yuma might've mistook her for Kotori. "She took that form to emulate us. Hope is an emperor, Love is an Empress… they belong together. And the name she took, Devoted Empress Love, explains how I feel: I always want to stand by you, I feel like I belong with you… I love you so much." Kotori closed her eyes and breathed, happy she finally got it out, but worried about how Yuma felt.

Yuma, although his face didn't show it, was happier than he had ever been. All the times his Kattobingu came out stopped short of this. Kotori not only liked him, she LOVED him! His own heart beat fiercely, and a smile came on his face. It was clear to him that he didn't just like her now. "Kotori…" He said softly, grabbing her hands with his own. Kotori was surprised, and looked up at him, his red eyes staring back at her hazel eyes. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that. I love you too, Kotori." She could see the happiness in his eyes, and the way he said her name… there was no mistaking it. He DID love her back. Kotori smiled back at him, a few tears of joy in her eyes.

Cathy was fuming at the sight in front of her. "How dare she… Yuma is mine…!"

**"Then stop stalling, girl…"** The voice near her growled. **"Make sure she knows who Yuma and Hope belong to!"** Cathy slowly began to walk over to them.

"Yuma…" Kotori sighed, knowing exactly how he felt now. Then, without realizing it, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned in towards him. Yuma took the notion and slowly moved forward to meet her, his eyes also closing. They could feel each other's soft breaths as they got closer. Their lips were about to touch, when…

"Don't… you… dare!" A shrill shriek rang out. Yuma and Kotori quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of the voice. They turned and saw a seething Cathy stalking towards them. She was letting out a constant cat-like hissing sound.

"Cat-chan?" Yuma asked, surprised. "Is something wrong?" Astral materialized from the Emperor's Key.

Cathy ignored him and look right at Kotori. "Get away from Yuma! He's mine!"

Kotori's eyes widened, then she glared back. But before she could say anything, Yuma cut in. "What are you talking about, Cat-chan?"

"You didn't know that I loved you too, Yuma?" Cathy said, her face becoming an innocent smile, and her voice softening as she was talking to Yuma. "Didn't you pick up on all my hints back when we Dueled?"

"Huh?" Yuma was confused, but then he thought back to that day. All the cutesy phrases she kept saying to him that he thought made no sense kept replaying. Then it hit him. The person she couldn't face was him! He slapped himself.

"Now do you see, Yuma?" Cathy said innocently. Kotori had to hold herself back from jumping her and knocking her out.

"I do now! Why didn't you just say it back then?"

"I tried to… but that lovely Kattobingu spirit kept interrupting me." Cathy let out a forlorn sigh.

Yuma just looked at her. "Okay… but I have a new question now: What made you think I even liked you like that?" Cathy was snapped out of her dreamy expression. "I know we're friends and all, and I like your Dueling skills, but I still barely even know you! Not to mention you sometimes follow me everywhere. I've noticed you a few times. It's just… creepy."

Cathy let out a huff. "Then what about her? What does she have that I don't?"

"Well… I've known Kotori for years, so I know a lot more about her. She's a nice person to be around, she's really smart, and she just proved herself as a really strong Duelist." Kotori blushed at his comments. He looked at her. "Not to mention she's the cutest girl I've ever seen."

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed, burying herself in his shoulder to conceal her blush.

Yuma smiled, but dropped it as he looked back at Cathy. "You're cute too, Cat-chan, but I just can't see us as more than friends. I'm sorry."

Cathy's eye twitched. How could Yuma say such things? Fueled by the mysterious entity, she glared at Kotori. "What lies did you put in his head, Greenie?"

Kotori snapped up and faced her. "I didn't do anything to him! I know you less than he does!"

"Liar!" Cathy snapped. The dark aura around her began swirling. "You're trying to steal him from me! I won't let it happen!"

"He doesn't like you like that, Cat-chan! Wake up!" Kotori shot back, worried about how crazy her friend was becoming.

"You're lying… I'm the one he loves… he's only saying he loves you because you're around."

Yuma stepped forward. "Knock it off, Cat-chan! That's not true! You sound like you're obsessed with me!"

**"Yuma! Kotori!"** Astral warned. Yuma looked at him. **"Her arm!"** Yuma and Kotori looked at Cathy's right arm and noticed something. There, glowing on her right forearm, was a purple number "90."

"Numbers!" He exclaimed.

"No wonder she's acting this way!" Kotori realized.

Cathy panted from the aura's power. "I'm not letting you go, Yuma. I'll make you mine even if I have to drag you!"

Something in Kotori snapped, and she glared at the cat-haired girl. "Yuma… Let me handle this." She said with a determined tone, pulling off her ribbon and throwing it aside, letting the left side of her hair down. She was serious about this. Yuma couldn't help but think she looked better with her hair down. She stepped out in front of him. "Look, Cat-chan, let's settle this the right way. Duel me. Winner gets Yuma as their boyfriend. Deal?"

"Fine." Cathy agreed, licking her lips.

"Are you serious, Kotori?" Yuma sputtered in shock.

Kotori looked back at him. "Don't worry, Yuma. I'll be fine." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, then stepped toward Cathy for the Duel. Yuma felt where she had kissed him, blushing madly and smiling like an idiot. Cathy glared at the sight.

Yuma, however, wasn't fully okay with letting her Duel Cathy alone with a Number under Cathy's control. "Astral." The spirit listened. "I want you to help out Kotori. Give her access to Number 13: Devoted Empress Love so she can have a chance at defeating Cat-chan's Number."

Astral nodded. **"She must retrieve that Number for your friend to return to normal. However, I have an addition to this plan."** Astral confided a plan to Yuma in secret. When he was finished, Yuma readily agreed to his plan.

"Let's go!" Kotori declared. "Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" Her equipments appears in their respective positions, as did Cathy's.

"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Yuma's glowing. "AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Aw, heck! Kotori and Cathy ended up in a Duelist's catfight! No pun intended.<strong>

**Kotori: Why did Cat-chan have to ruin me and Yuma's moment? I was so close to kissing him!**

**Yuma: *blushes madly***

**Vile: You'll get that opportunity. I promise you. Sorry if any viewers were dissapointed, but I'll get to the scene you want, don't worry! Keep leaving reviews, and I'll have the scene up within a few days! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vile: Okay, I got in Chapter 9. This is another Duel, but it will be one chapter shorter that the last.**

**Yuma: It's all good with me!**

**Kotori: ANY Duel is all good with you, Yuma.**

**Yuma: *grins sheepishly***

**Vile: Heh heh. A new Number premiers here, and I think I did a good job. I hope you enjoy it, folks! Disclaimer's on the first page.**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 9

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Cathy LP:4000**

"I'll go first. Draw." Cathy said in a low tone, drawing her card. There was no room for games here. She was determined to have Yuma as her own. "I'll place a monster facedown in Defense Mode, along with two Spell or Trap Cards." All three facedowns appeared on the field. "Turn end."

'_What's she up to?'_ Kotori thought, skeptical. "My turn. Draw!" She shouted, drawing her card. "First I'll place a card facedown, then Summon this: Mist Valley Falcon in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" Kotori's monster soared down from the sky as a female humanoid monster with white hair, a green-and-brown outfit, a sword and shield, and two brown wings.

Mist Valley Falcon: Lv.4 Winged Beast ATK:2000/DEF:1200

'_Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I guess.'_ Kotori thought. "In order for Falcon to attack, I have to return one card on my field to my hand." Her facedown vanished from the field and went to her hand. "Falcon, attack that facedown!" Falcon leapt into the air and darted toward the facedown. The monster flipped up to be a black cat with ominous purple eyes and various scars on its body, which Falcon slashed with its sword, destroying it.

"Talk about bad luck on your part." Cathy mused. Kotori was surprised. "Since you destroyed **Unlucky Black Cat** in battle, its effect activates, cursing the monster that attacked it and robbing it of 1300 Attack Points." A black aura surrounded Falcon, causing her to stagger and feel weak.

Mist Valley Falcon ATK:700

"Darn it. I place one card facedown. Turn end." Kotori concluded.

Yuma watched uneasily from the sidelines. "Kotori…"

"My turn. Draw." Cathy said, drawing her card. "Razor Cat in Attack Mode, Shoukan." Cathy's monster emerged as a gray cat with long bladed claws and sharp teeth.

**Razor Cat: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:1000**

"Now, Razor Cat attacks Mist Valley Falcon! And when it attacks, it gains 500 Attack Points." Razor Cat's claws gleamed.

**Razor Cat ATK:1300**

Razor Cat then leapt toward the weakened monster and slashed it with its claws, reducing it to digital pieces.

**Kotori LP:3400**

"And now, Trap Card, activate. **Cat Clutter Attack**! Since a Cat monster just destroyed a monster by battle, I can Summon a Level 3 or below Cat monster from my Deck. Catnipped Kitty, Special Shoukan!" This one was a blue kitten with yellow spiral markings, a tuft of red fur on the stomach, and a red bow around its neck with a little bell. It curled up in Defense Mode.

Catnipped Kitty: Lv.2 EARTH Beast ATK:0/DEF:500

"With that, turn end." Cathy stated.

"My turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card. Her hand was somewhat promising, but if Cathy got stronger monsters on the field, things would be bad.

"**Be wary, Kotori."** A voice said. Kotori looked next to her and saw Astral.

"Astral?" She asked.

"**Yuma asked that I assist you in this Duel and allow you to use your Number."** The spirit explained. Kotori was surprised and looked at her Extra Deck. Sure enough, Number 13: Devoted Empress Love was there, right on top of her Extra Deck. Kotori looked over at Yuma, who was watching the Duel. He looked back at her, then smiled. Kotori smiled back, knowing that Yuma had her back, and winked at him before returning to the Duel. Cathy narrowed her eyes at this.

"Okay, let's see. Amethyst Robin in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" This monster was a black bird with a white chest area similar in shape to her Peridot Robin, but this one's head was made of a purple jewel.

**Amethyst Robin: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Amethyst Robin, attack Razor Cat!" The bird's jewel head glowed, then it took to the sky and charged, the jewel head sticking straight out.

"Trap Card, activate. Sakuretsu Armor!" Cathy activated her facedown. "Since you are attacking me, this card destroys your monster instantly." Spirits shot out from the card, destroying the robin's body. However, it was absorbed into the jewel.

"Rgh… Amethyst Robin's effect activates. If it's destroyed by a Trap Card, I can Special Summon it back to the field during either Main Phase." Robin's body reformed from the jewel on its head. "I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Yarn-Covered Cat in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" This one was a small white cat covered with multicolored yarn, just as the name suggested.

**Yarn-Covered Cat: Lv.2 EARTH Beast ATK:700/DEF:200**

"Next, Magic Card, activate. **Peer Pressure**. If I control three monsters, two of which have the same Level and the last one having a different Level, the third monster's Level becomes the same as the other two!" Yarn-Covered Cat and Catnipped Kitty looked at Razor Cat, and the last cat nodded.

**Razor Cat: Lv.2**

"Uh-oh. Three Level 2 monsters." Kotori mused.

"Now… Razor Cat, Yarn-Covered Cat, and Catnipped Kitty, Overlay!" All three monsters turned fully orange, then shot up and spiraled around each other. A galaxy-like portal opened in front of her as all three monsters flew inside.

"**It's coming! Be ready, Kotori!"** Astral warned.

"With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" Cathy chanted. "Behold… Nanbazu Kyuujuu (Number 90)! Mistress Nekomusume!"

The number "90" formed and flashed in purple, and the monster's sealed form arose, taking the form of a large ball of metallic yellow, green, and red yarn. Then the yarn ball began to quickly unravel in five separate places, the strings twisting in various directions. The strings began coiling around to create a form, similar to a torso. Arms and legs coiled from the strings, coiling even more to create fingers and paw-like toes at the ends. A tail-like structure coiled from the back end of the torso. Finally, a head-like shape with cat-like ears coiled on the neck area, strings falling down the back like hair. The overall body shape suggested a female. Then, the strings changed slowly, starting at the hands and feet and moving back to the torso. The end result was a skin-tight black cat suit with sharp claws poking out from the fingers and toes, covered over by an elegant, yet slightly transparent, gold dress that had elegant patterns of the same yarn over it, stopping around two inches above the knee. Various rings adorned the monster's fingers, and a silver necklace was around its neck. The head formed into a female face with cat-like yellow eyes, a few sharp teeth, long golden-red hair, and cat ears sticking out from the head. A purple 90 glowed on the chest area of her dress as her golden-red tail swished back and forth. The cat/human hybrid curled her hands into paws as she let out a loud meow, taking a pose as her orange Overlay Units circled her.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume: Rank 2 EARTH Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:1300/DEF:1200**

Cathy giggled creepily. "Beautiful… isn't she? The ruler of all of my Cat monsters… and the one who truly deserves to be beside Hope."

"**What'd you say…?"** A voice called out, slightly annoyed. Kotori knew that voice: it was Devoted Empress Love. An image of said monster appeared behind Kotori.

Mistress Nekomusume smirked. **"You are a cheap excuse of a counterpart of Hope."** She said to Number 13. **"An unimaginative Number created by an unimaginative human. The only thing you can do is power his abilities, showing your absolute uselessness. I, on the other hand, can hold my own in the heat of battle. Hope and I are both capable warriors with our own powers, making us perfect for each other. You are an unneeded blemish on our lives… just as your owner is one on the lives of Cathy and Yuma."** She ended her sentence with a sly giggle.

Kotori was appalled as what the Number had just said, while Number 13 was absolutely fuming. This Number was the most stuck-up creature either of them had ever seen. "Don't buy that garbage, Kotori!" Yuma called to her, which made her look at him. "That Number's just full of herself! She's all talk! Take out that half-cat brat and get Cat-chan back to normal!"

"Don't you get it, Yuma…? I am normal." Cathy said to him. "This Number helped me over come my shyness. I can finally show how much I love you."

"Kotori's the one I love, Cat-chan! That Number is manipulating you!"

"…I will not accept that, Yuma. I will defeat Kotori, and you will be mine." Cathy deadpanned.

"She's too far gone, Kotori! Get that Number out of her system!" Yuma called to Kotori, who nodded.

"I will make sure I win. I activate Mistress Nekomusume's special ability. By removing an Overlay Unit, Mistress gains 1200 Attack Points until the turn's end." Mistress followed one of her Overlay Units with her eyes, then caught it with her claws, dissipating it and making her claws grow.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume ATK:2500**

"Now, my Mistress, attack Amethyst Robin!" Number 90 leapt toward the purple-headed robin with her claws outstretched.

"Trap Card, activate! **Dust Cloud Escape**! By destroying a monster I control, your attack is negated!" Amethyst Robin's body rumbled and exploded, blinding Mistress while its body was absorbed into its jewel.

"Lucky. I place one card facedown. Turn end." Cathy declared.

"My turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Since it's my Main Phase, and Amethyst Robin was destroyed by a Trap, I can bring it back to the field!" Robin's body reformed from the jewel. "Next, Galactic Glider in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" This monster was more of an ostrich-like bird, having a bluish-black body with a white neck and head.

**Galactic Glider: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:0/DEF1600**

"Now it's time! Galactic Glider and Amethyst Robin, Overlay!" Glider turned fully yellow while Amethyst turned fully purple, and both monsters spiraled upward around each other. A galaxy portal opened in front of her as both of her monsters flew in. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juusan! Suki Joou Love! (Come forth, Number 13! Devoted Empress Love!)"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

**"So… the knockoff has taken the field…"** Number 90 mused with a smirk.

Number 13 scowled. **"I'm gonna knock that smirk right off your face!"**

"With only 1300 Attack Points, that cat won't be too difficult to beat!" Kotori chirped.

**"Don't be too sure, Kotori."** Astral told her. Kotori looked at him in confusion.** "That girl is employing much different tactics than when Yuma Dueled her. If that Number survives, it can use its effect and make itself stronger. Number 13 cannot use her effect while alone. You need a bigger advantage."**

"But… what can I do…?" Kotori wondered.

Astral smirked. **"Look in your Extra Deck."** Kotori checked the Deck and saw another card that wasn't there before.

"This is… It can't be…" She breathed. Yuma smiled from the sidelines. She must've figured it out. Kotori looked over to him, and he grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Kotori!" Yuma called to her.

Kotori smiled. Yuma truly had her back now. She went back to the Duel. "I activate Galactic Glider's special ability! If I ever use it for an Xyz Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck. Peridot Robin, Special Shoukan!" The same green-jewel-headed bird from the last Duel appeared on the field.

Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700

"Now, Magic Card, activate! Swallow's Nest! By releasing my Robin, I can Summon a Winged Beast with the same Level as my Robin!" Robin's body was absorbed into its jewel head. "Amber Robin, Special Shoukan!" This monster was the same style as Peridot and Amethyst Robin, but with a light blue body and an orange gem for a head.

Amber Robin: Lv.4 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700

Kotori felt a rush go through her. "Now... I Overlay my two Robins for another Xyz Shoukan!" Amber turned fully orange while Peridot turned fully yellow, and the two monsters spiraled around each other.

Cathy's eyes widened in surprise and anger as a galaxy portal opened up in front of Kotori. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!" Kotori retorted, not in the mood for games. "With this two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" She held up a card, and her eyes glistened. "...This one's for you, Yuma! Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu… Kibou Ou Hope (Number 39… Aspiring Emperor Hope)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, then Hope's sealed form emerged. The wings uncoiled from around it, and his body shifted and changed. When his change was complete, Hope brandished his sword, then docked it before yelling "HOPE!", his yellow Overlay Units circling him.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

Cathy and Number 90 growled at what was before them. **"How dare you Summon Hope to your field...?"** Number 90 hissed. **"I am the only one fit to stand by his side!"**

**"Such arrogance is what leads to the downfall of many."** A male voice rang out. Clearly, it was Hope. Yuma was able to hear it, and was surprised to hear him speak. **"You are the creation of one with an innocent yet narcissistic fantasy that is doomed to be shattered. Empress, on the other hand, is different. She is the physical embodiment of the love her owner has for another. Her resemblance to myself is purely coincidental, yet flattering. You call yourself the greatest, but you will be proven wrong, and our combined power will see to that."** Empress Love smiled behind her mouth guard at Hope's words. She'd be blushing if her cheeks were visible.

"He's right, Kotori!" Yuma called to her. "Show her the real power of Kattobingu!" Kotori nodded to him.

Number 90 was shocked at Hope's words. How dare he speak such lies? "Worry not, my Mistress." Cathy told her in a low tone. "We will prove our superiority." She looked over at Yuma, her eyes deadlocked on him. _'I've come too far for you, Yuma... I've made myself known to you... I'm proving my power to you...'_ Her dark aura began to swirl as her eyes went red. _'I will accept nothing less than your love!'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Unlucky Black Cat  
>Level 3 DARK Beast<br>ATK:1300/DEF:0  
>If this card is destroyed by battle, the opposing monster loses 1300 ATK<em>.<em>

Razor Cat  
>Level 2 EARTH Beast<br>ATK:800/DEF:1000  
>If this card attacks, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step. If this card is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step.<p>

Yarn-Covered Cat  
>Level 2 EARTH Beast<br>ATK:700/DEF:200  
>If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 2 "Yarn Tokens" (Level 1 EARTH Beast ATK:0DEF:0) in Defense Position.

Galactic Glider  
>Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast<br>ATK:0/DEF:1600  
>If this card is used as an Xyz Material, Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck.<p>

Amethyst Robin  
>Level 4 DARK Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>If this card is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a Trap Card, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Amber Robin  
>Level 4 EARTH Winged Beast<br>ATK:1600/DEF:700  
>If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a monster effect, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume  
>Rank 2 EARTH Beast-WarriorXyz  
>ATK:1300DEF:1200  
>3 Level 2 monsters<br>This card is treated as a "Cat" monster. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have this card gain 1200 ATK until the End Phase.

Peer Pressure  
>Normal Spell Card<br>If you control 3 monsters, 2 of which have the same Level and the third has a different Level, the third monster's Level becomes the same as the Level of the other two monsters.

Cat Clutter Attack  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When a "Cat" monster you control destroys a monster by battle, Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below "Cat" monster from your Deck.

Dust Cloud Escape  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When your opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy 1 monster you control to negate the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Holy crud, things are getting epic!<strong>

**Tokunosuke: I almost fell out of my seat from that, Ura!**

**Cathy: Man, you sure made one creepy Number for me, Vile.**

**Yuma: I had no idea Hope could even talk!**

**Vile: In a figurative sense, can't all Numbers? *Yuma scratches head* *chuckles* Anyway, sorry for the short delay, everyone. Had a bit of block. But I'll try and get the next chapter in soon! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vile: Whew... I finally got Chapter 10 done. This last Duel part was tough to conclude.**

**Yuma: It's good that you managed to finish it, though.**

**Vile: Yeah. There's only one more chapter after this, but I should have it in sooner than this one was. ...Hopefully.**

**Shark: Eh, it'll probably come to you easier than this one did.**

**Vile: Yeah, hopefully. Anyway, disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy the Duel's ending! The scene you all want (and I know you do) will be next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>39 &amp; 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 10

Mistress Nekomusume glared at Empress Love, hissing loudly. **"You witch… how dare you turn him against me?"**

Empress Love was completely confused. **"How could I turn him against you if this is the first time he's even seen you? You're genuinely crazy!"**

Number 90 hissed again. **"I'll make you eat those words. Since it's Number against Number, all I have to do is destroy Hope in battle."**

"And after that, once I win this Duel…" Cathy began, her eyes fully red from the Number's power. "Both Yuma and Hope… will belong to us." Both Cathy and her Number licked their lips.

Kotori gained a tic mark. She was getting sick of this. "Not a chance, Cat-chan! I'm getting that Number out of your system! Empress Love, attack Mistress Nekomusume!"

**"With pleasure!"** Love said, just as annoyed as her owner was. Twirling her staff, Empress prepared to fire her magic.

"Trap Card, activate! Half or Nothing!" Cathy interrupted, her facedown flipping up. "With this, I give you two choices: either cut your monsters' Attack Points in half, or stop your Battle Phase right here."

Kotori had only one choice. If she cut her monsters' points, Love would be at 1200 and Hope would be at 1250. Mistress had 1300 Attack Points, which would spell doom for the weakened monsters. "I choose to stop my Battle Phase." Empress growled, lowering her staff. Mistress gave a smug smirk. "I end my turn as well."

"My turn. Draw!" Cathy drew her card. She grinned her cat-like grin. "Hm hm hm hmmm… time to end this. Field Magic Card, activate! Cat World!" After she slapped the card, the area became a grassy land with cat statues everywhere.

"Uh-oh." Yuma said. He remembered this Field Magic. Cathy used it against him during their Duel.

"This is my world, Kotori…" Cathy told her eerily. Various cats that were part of the area began to gather near her. "This world is a cat's paradise, but it has room for only two humans: myself and Yuma. We don't need you here, so we will get rid of you." The cats around her hissed.

Yuma was worried, but then remembered something. "Wait a minute! That monster's not a Cat monster! Cat World can't do anything to it!"

"That is where you are wrong, my dear Yuma." Cathy giggled. "My Mistress is treated as a Cat monster, so she is affected by Cat World, causing her Attack Points to double!" Mistress's tail wagged happily as power began to flow through her. A resonating meow came from her throat.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume ATK:2600**

"Since she's stronger than either of your monsters, her ability isn't needed! Mistress, attack Emperor Hope!" Mistress' claws extended as she jumped toward Hope.

"I activate Hope's effect! By using one of his Overlay Units, I can negate your attack! But I use one of Love's Overlay Units to power the effect instead!" Love absorbed one of her Overlay Units through her staff, then fired it at Hope, who absorbed through his chest. The male Number then whipped out his Moon Barrier, blocking Mistress's attack and knocking her backwards.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: 1 Overlay Unit**

Cathy hissed. "It won't last you much longer. I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Magic Card, activate! **Shining Feathers**! This gives any LIGHT or Winged Beast monster 600 Attack Points until the turn's end!" Emperor Hope was showered with glowing feathers.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope ATK:3100

"Now Hope, attack Empress Nekomusume!" Hope brandished his sword and dashed toward the half-feline monster.

"Heh heh heh heh. Trap Card, activate! **Cat's Eye Hypnotism**!" Cathy's facedown flipped face-up. "Since I have a Cat monster on the field, I can choose one monster on your field and hypnotize it, allowing me to use its effect at any time. Mistress, have at him!" Mistress's eyes glowed red, then emanated pink rings of energy, which began to affect Hope, making him woozy. "Hope, use an Overlay Unit and negate your own attack!"

Kotori acted fast. "Empress Love, use your last Overlay Unit in place of one of Hope's!" Love quickly absorbed her last yellow Unit and fired it toward Hope's chest, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: 0 Overlay Units**

"Continue to waste Overlay Units, Kotori. You have only 2 left."

Kotori groaned. "I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Mistress, attempt another attack against Emperor Hope!" Mistress leapt toward Hope against, her claws lengthened.

"Hope, use your effect again! Moon Barrier!" Hope absorbed one of his own Units this time, and wheeled out his Moon Barrier, blocking Mistress's attack.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"Hmm. Time to break this cycle. Magic Card, activate! Space Cyclone! This card blows away one Overlay Unit from anywhere on the field!" A tornado surrounded Hope, sweeping up and destroying his last Overlay Unit.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: 0 Overlay Units

"No!" Kotori cried.

Hope suddenly felt weak as he lowered to the ground. His face armor cracked and fell off, revealing his red-eyed human face. **"I am out of Overlay Units… I cannot withstand another attack. I am finished if she directs one more attack to me."** Love looked at him worriedly.

**"I don't think that will happen, my dear."** Mistress Nekomusume told him, licking her lips.

Cathy giggled. "She's right. Cat's Eye Hypnotism has another effect! During my second turn after I activate it, I can equip it onto a monster my opponent controls, hypnotizing it into being on my side. So come my next turn, Hope will be where he belongs: alongside my Mistress here." Both of them giggled creepily.

Empress Love gained a tic mark, retracting her mouth guard so they could see her yelling. **"Forget you! Hope will never be yours!"** She yelled, almost adding _**'He's mine, prissy cat!'**_ at the end of her sentence, which would've been embarrassing. She was in love with Hope just as Kotori was with Yuma. **'**_**We really are alike.'**_ She thought, finding it funny. But this was no laughing matter. In one turn, Hope would be under Cathy's control, and they would be finished.

"Now… turn end." Cathy mused.

"My turn… Draw!" Kotori drew her card. She had to do something to keep Hope safe. But what could she do? Love looked back at her with worry. Then she looked down at Love's card, re-reading the text. When she read the last part, her eyes widened. "…That's it."

"Huh?" Yuma wondered.

"What's with her?" Cathy mused.

Kotori smiled. "I activate Empress Love's other special ability! If Hope is on my field without any Overlay Units, I can have Love join with him as an Equip Magic Card!" Love's face brightened up as she clapped her hands, making her staff vanish. Then she herself became an energy stream before coiling around Hope's neck and reforming, her arms wrapped his neck while she floated behind him. Love and Hope blushed at the contact, but they smiled at each other. Hope felt strength pour into him, and he got back to his feet, Love still clinging on.

Cathy hissed. "What is this?"

"When Empress Love is equipped to Emperor Hope, a few things happen. His effects might be negated, but he can't be destroyed in battle at all, Number or not!" Kotori explained.

"**Not only that, his control can't switch either, so he's staying right here with me!"** Love teased, sticking her tongue out at Number 90, who hissed violently.

**"Curse you…"** Mistress growled, darkness swirling around her.

**"Kotori, this Number possesses darkness only surpassed by Number 96: Black Mist. We must defeat it quickly before the darkness completely consumes your friend!"** Astral warned.

"Right! Phantom Eagle in Attack Mode, Shoukan!" This monster was a transparent bird with purple feathers and a ghostly tail instead of feet.

**Phantom Eagle: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1800/DEF:0**

"Now, due to Phantom Eagle's effect, it can attack you directly! Eagle, attack!" The ghost bird took to the air, swooped around, then went straight through Cathy's back, causing her to hiss.

**Cathy LP:2200**

"Since Phantom Eagle attacked, its effect activates, which removes it from play." The ghost dissipated before their eyes. "I'll save you, Cat-chan. Turn end!"

"I don't need to be saved… I need to defeat you so I can have Yuma!" The gray-haired girl snapped back. "My turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "I may not be able to destroy Hope, but I can still deal damage. I activate my Mistress's effect, using an Overlay Unit to give her 1200 Attack Points!" Mistress followed her Overlay Unit with her eyes, then caught it with her claws, gaining its power.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume ATK:3800**

"Next, Magic Card, activate! **Persistent Battler**!" Mistress gained a determined look. "If the equipped monster does not destroy a monster by battle, it can attack again during the same turn! Now, my Mistress, attack Emperor Hope!" Mistress leapt toward him with her claws, but Love protected an energy field, preventing him from being destroyed. "Again!" Mistress slashed at him again, but the field held. Kotori still took all the damage, and the force flung her backwards.

**Kotori LP:800**

"Kotori!" Yuma cried.

Kotori slowly got to her feet, panting. One more hit like that, and she was finished. "It's almost over. On my next turn, I'll finish you! Turn end!"

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume ATK:2600**

'It all comes down to this.' Kotori thought as she placed her hand on her Deck. _'If I don't draw the right card, I'll lose the Duel, the Numbers… and Yuma.'_ She looked back at Yuma with a sad face. Yuma's reaction was different: he sent a look back at her that basically said, "Do NOT give up! You can win this!" Nervous, Kotori decided it was time. "My turn… Draw!" She drew her card and flipped it over, her eyes widening. "…YES!"

"Hungh?" **"Hungh?"** Cathy and Number 90 wondered.

"Kotori…?" Yuma breathed.

"Cat-chan… it's time to set you free. Magic Card, activate! **Magic Twister**!" A tornado began blowing over the field. "This card destroys 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field! And I choose… Cat World!"

"No!" Cathy cried. The tornado's wind began to dissipate the area, returning it to the standard Augmented Reality. Number 90 let out a weak meow as her power faded.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume ATK:1300**

"And that's not all. Since the card destroyed was a Magic Card, one monster on my field gains 1000 Attack Points!" Green energy began to swirl around Hope and Love, powering them up.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope ATK:3500

**"No! This can't be!"** Number 90 exclaimed. **"I should be the stronger one!"**

**"You overestimated your own power!"** Hope scolded.

**"And now you're gonna pay the price!"** Love added.

Kotori felt a rush within her, closing her eyes. "So this is how Yuma feels in these situations… fighting to save someone against all odds… The powerful challenging spirit!"

Yuma could see her excitement and grinned. "Say it loud, Kotori!" He called.

Kotori snapped her eyes open. "Kattobingu yo, watashi! Emperor Hope, attack Mistress Nekomusume!" Hope brandished his blade, and Love grabbed hold of it with him. "Hope Blade Slash!" The two Numbers flew toward their target, who tried to defend herself with her arms, but to no avail, as she was sliced straight down the middle, causing her to explode violently.

The force from the attack threw Cathy back. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

**Kotori LP:800**

**Cathy LP:0 – LOSER**

Cathy landed on the ground as a buzzer sounded, Kotori's picture with the word WIN appearing. Hope and Love looked at each other lovingly as they and the virtual reality vanished. Kotori felt joy and relief go through her. "Yatta! I won!" She cheered, jumping up and down. Yuma rushed over to her, happy as could be. Kotori jumped into his arms, and he spun her around a few times as they both laughed from excitement.

While they enjoyed their moment, Astral hovered over Cathy. He held out his hand, causing her Number to come out of her body and fly into his hand. **"Number 90… Mistress Nekomusume. The result of an affection manipulated into an obsession."** He looked at Cathy. **"She never knew what was going to happen to her."**

Cathy groaned as she slowly got up. She felt horrible at what the Number had made her do. She looked over and saw Yuma and Kotori embracing each other, laughing. Cathy sighed in defeat. _'What was I thinking…? Look at them. They were made for each other. But everything I said… I feel so awful…'_ The girl began to walk toward them. "Yuma… Kotori…"

The couple released each other and looked at the bespectacled girl. "What is it, Cat-chan?"

Cathy quickly bowed her head. "Gomen-nasai! I'm so sorry!" Tears started to come to her eyes. "I acted like such a jerk… please forgive me!" Her tears began to fall as she lowered her head.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see that it was Yuma. "Don't worry about it, Cat-chan. It was the Number that made you act that way."

"She's gone now, so everything is fine." Kotori added. "We're not mad at you."

"Y-Y-You're not…?" Cathy stammered. Both of them shook their heads, causing her to smile. She hugged both of her friends. "Arigatou… Doumo arigatou." Yuma and Kotori returned the hug, and they released each other after a few seconds. "I hope you two stay happy together."

"You don't need to worry about that, Cat-chan." Yuma said, grinning his classic grin. "I'm sure you'll find someone, too. Just get the courage to tell him if you find him." He gave her a thumbs-up.

Cathy blushed. "Arigatou, Yuma. I'll find him someday…" She turned around. "And I'll show him that I can Kattobingu with the rest of 'em." She ran off giggling.

"Have at 'em, Cat-chan!" Yuma and Kotori called to her as she ran.

Astral smiled at the scene, and a chuckle escaped his throat. **"…No Observation needed for this. It speaks for itself."**

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Phantom Eagle  
>Level 4 DARK Winged Beast<br>ATK:1800/DEF:0  
>This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks, banish it.<p>

Persistent Battler  
>Equip Spell Card<br>If the equipped monster does not destroy a monster by battle, it can attack once again.

Magic Twister  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. If the destroyed card was a Spell Card, one monster you control gains 1000 ATK.

Cat's Eye Hypnotism  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>If you control a "Cat" monster, select 1 monster your opponent controls. You can activate that monster's effect at any time. On your second turn after this card was activated, equip this card onto the selected monster and take control of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: *sighs* That was tough. But at least there isn't much left.<strong>

**Kotori: So the next chapter is when-**

**Vile: *covers her mouth* Yes, Kotori. That will happen next chapter. *removes hand***

**Kotori: *blushes madly***

**Yuma: *smiles***

**Vile: Well, you heard it here, folks. It's almost the end! Keep leaving reviews, and sorry about the chapter delay! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vile: Well, here it is. The last chapter. It was kinda tough, but I got it done!**

**Tokunosuke: So does the scene everyone's been waiting for happen here, Ura? *wink wink***

**Vile: *grins* Yes it does, Tokunosuke.**

**Yuma and Kotori: *look at each other and smile***

**Vile: Akari's gonna gush after this, heh heh! Disclaimer's on the first page, readers. Hopefully you all enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>39 and 13 means Love<p>

Chapter 11

A few hours after the Duel, the sun had started to set on the Heartland horizon. Yuma and Kotori stood on top of a small cliff that overlooked part of Heartland, their hands clasped. Kotori rested her head on his shoulder, making him blush but smile at the same time. Kotori had chosen not to put her ribbon back in her hair, so her green hair flowed freely in the gentle wind.

Astral saw them from above and smiled**. "Kotori… she is a powerful Duelist, and her devotion to Yuma is stronger than anyone's could be."** He mused. **"She would no doubt be a good asset in the collection of the Numbers. I shall continue to lend her my power in future Duels, allowing her to use the Numbers just as Yuma does."** He let out a sigh. **"These two are a formidable team. May their bond never falter."** He looked away from them. **"But now... I must ponder over these."** He held up Devoted Empress Love and Mistress Nekomusume. Astral put two fingers over Mistress's card, and a vision began to overtake him.

*Vision*

_Astral found himself in an odd area that seemed like a town to him. Various beings that seemed to be of his race walked around. Then, among them, one caught his eyes. It was fully pink in color, but he could make out no discerning figures aside from a bright blue eye and what seemed to be long hair. It began to run toward him, but before it could reach him, his vision went white.  
><em>

*End Vision*

Astral snapped back to reality. **"That figure… what was it? It seemed... female."** He de-materialized Mistress's card, and placed two fingers on Love's card, causing another vision to occur.

*Vision*

_Someone stood in Astral's line of sight. It was the same __pink from his last vision. Still, no features aside from the eye and hair. Then, the figure rushed forward and hugged him, and he could feel the impact. **"Please... come back alive..."** The figure said. The voice was clearly female. The female then moved up, and Astral felt a pressure on his lips: The figure was kissing him in his vision. His vision went white again.  
><em>

*End Vision*

Astral had his fingers over his lips. He could not make sense of this. **"This girl… what connection does she have with me?"** He wondered. **"Ngh… the only way I could figure this out is if we continue to gather the Numbers. Then this mystery will be solved."** Astral retreated into the Emperor's Key.

Yuma and Kotori did not even notice. "You did really great today, Kotori." Yuma told her.

Kotori smiled. "Arigatou, Yuma. I had a great time today."

"Even when Cat-chan went crazy because of the Number?"

"Mm-hmm. Besides, Number 90 won't be too much trouble anymore now that she's been beaten." Yuma smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. "Yuma?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Since Cat-chan interrupted us the first time… can we pick up where we left off?" She asked him, looking at him with her cute eyes.

Yuma smiled at her. "How could I say no to that?" He said. Kotori's smile widened as they turned to face each other, red eyes meeting hazel eyes in a loving gaze.

"Kotori…"

"Yuma…"

The two young teens slowly moves closer to each other, their eyes closing. Finally, the moment they had been waiting for came when their lips connected softly. A surge of energy went through them both as they kissed. Kotori couldn't believe that she was finally kissing him, and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two held each other tightly as their kiss intensified. The world around them slowly began to vanish. It became only the two of them, connected by the love they shared.

Had they been aware of their surroundings, they would've noticed their Numbers nearby, also sharing a kiss. It was inevitable, they thought, that they would fall in love. They were just like their owners. Granted, they weren't complaining. The armor protecting their faces gone, they were in the same position as their owners, Love's arms around Hope's neck and his arms around her waist. To both of them, it was paradise.

Yuma and Kotori continued their kiss for minutes, not wanting to stop. Kotori nearly flinched when Yuma's tongue gently prodded against her lips, but she quickly warmed up to it, wanting to be even closer to Yuma. She parted his lips and allowed his tongue into her mouth, shivering slightly at the contact. Both teens moaned as their tongues danced around each other. Kotori reached her hands into Yuma's hair, finding it surprisingly soft despite being in those unruly spikes. One of Yuma's hands caressed her back softly while the other sifted through her soft green hair, making her moan even more. It was heaven to the two of them.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. After five minutes, Yuma and Kotori broke apart, gasping for air. They managed to catch their breath, then they looked at each other and smiled. Kotori rested her head on Yuma's chest.

"I love you, Yuma. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kotori. I always will."

"So Yuma… was it a Kattobingu day like you wanted?"

"Trust me, it was more Kattobingu than I could've imagined." Yuma grinned his classic grin. Kotori smiled, and the two looked back at the sunset. Yuma took Kotori's right hand in his left hand, their fingers entwining. A 39 and 13 flashed on the backs of their hands before vanishing: obviously their Numbers signifying their own connection.

Astral had seen all of what had happened unfold from within the Emperor's Key and smiled. He held up Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope and Number 13: Devoted Empress Love. **"Observation #24: 39 + 13 may equal 52 normally, but in their case, it equals love."** A full laugh managed to escape him as the new couple enjoyed each other as well as the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari: Oh my god, that was so CUTE! *hearts in eyes*<strong>

**Vile: I knew she would gush. ^^ There were two references in this chapter that everyone should know about. In the paragraph with Hope and Love, the word "paradise" at the end is a reference to what Devoted Empress Love's name would be if it was changed: "Number 13: Paradise". Also, Astral's observation at the end was a reference to the story's original title, "39 + 13 = Love". I had to change it because the section where the story title goes doesn't register plus and minus signs. -_-**

**Yuma: Man, that reeks.**

**Vile: I hear ya. This story may be over, but this isn't the last ZEXAL story I'll write! The Numbers have become a favorite of mine, so I'll be making various two-or-three-shots involving them! I have an idea for one, so you guys may be hearing from me quite soon!**

**Kotori: Hopefully Yuma and I are still together in those.**

**Vile: One step ahead of you, Kotori. ^^ Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic to the end! See ya next time, folks!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
